


Thoughts

by basicbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, DNF, DreamTeam, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Phone Sex, Pining, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicbitch/pseuds/basicbitch
Summary: The night before Dream, George, Karl, and Sapnap move into a house together to create content, Dream hears something that gave him quite the awakening.
Comments: 160
Kudos: 681





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo  
> This is my first dnf fanfic so constructive criticism would be vv appreciated. 
> 
> Some things about the story~
> 
> Pov is mostly in Dream’s perspective, I’ll tell you guys when it’s in George’s perspective :)
> 
> Yes, there will be smut  
> Yes, there will be fluff
> 
> KarlNap (or whatever it’s called) is included ;))
> 
> Some scenes/ideas are from Lightning In A Bottle by GenOfEve and Heat Waves by tbhyourelame (both on ao3) I highly recommend reading both of those fics, they’re so well written and the storylines are amazing
> 
> Also, I have never written smut before so if it sounds awkward then you know why
> 
> Anyways enjoy :)

**Dream POV**

“Yes I win!!” George screeched into his mic after winning a short game of manhunt.

Dream groaned, that was the first time he’d ever lost to George in a manhunt before and he wasn’t proud. “Agh, fuck you George.”

The call was silent for a split second.

“You wish,” Dream saw George blush on his stream.

“Only in my dreams,” Dream had sighed, smiling at his flustered friend.

“What?” George breathed out, slightly shivering. The blonde knew that he was getting to the point where George was starting to get all squirmy, not uncomfortable, but something else.

“I said I fuck you in my dreams,” Dream chuckled, waiting for the brunette’s response.

George shuddered a little bit, then followed with a quick “Ok that will be it for the stream tonight, chat! Have a nice evening, day, morning- whatever time it is!” A few waves and the stream ended, just like that.

“I’m hanging up, Dream.” George sighed.

Dream could hear him struggle to hang up but he didn’t hear the little beeps telling him that George left.

He could work with this.

Dream heard the older boy plop onto his bed, thank goodness for his new mic, he could hear almost everything George was doing. The blond whipped out his phone and turned his leds to red, then sent a picture of his middle finger raised to George.

The picture had his jawline in the top left, the veins on his hand were very noticeable, and his collarbones could be seen under his hand.

Dream smirked when he heard a sharp intake of breath from his friend on discord, knowing that he had gotten to George’s head.

He was going to stop teasing with his friend, he truly was. But a notification popped up on his screen that George has screenshotted the image.

Dream’s eyes widened.

_What the fuck is he gonna do with that picture?_ He thought, silently freaking out.

Dream was going to unmute his mic on discord, asking George what he was gonna do with the picture until he heard little groans. He paused, but then he heard them again but louder this time.

Dream was starting to get flustered himself. His friend totally wasn’t masturbating, _right?_

“Ah- mmph- C-Clay,” George moaned.

Dream swallowed, _hard_. Why was George moaning his name while masturbating? On another note, why did George make Dream’s name sound...hot?

“Oh- fuck Clay,” He heard the brunette whimper from the other line.

Great, now Dream is hard. Sighing, the blonde slid down his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his fully erect penis.

_Am I really doing this right now?_ Dream thought.

He hesitated, then grabbed his penis in his hand and started rubbing the tip, slowly. Dream lifted his hoodie and bit it so then it would stay up, but also to keep his moans down.

“Mghhm,” George gasped.

Fucking hell.

George’s moans were destroying Dream’s self-control.

He would hear shorter and more frequent whimpers and moans from George, signaling that he was close.

Dream hated to admit it, but he was close as well.

“Ah- Clay!”

“Hmph George-”

After finishing into his own hand, Dream immediately left the call, trying not to raise suspicions.

Dream sighed. He just jerked off to his friend, that was also jerking off to him.

But the worst part was that Dream didn’t leave the call and instead found it hot.

Deciding it was from sleep deprivation, he cleaned up his mess and laid down, getting swept into a comforting darkness.

**The Next Day ~ 12:23 pm**

Dream had been woken up by a not so pleasant sound, it was his phone ringing.

Half asleep, he answered the phone.

“Morning cutie,” Said a familiar voice on the phone.

“Hey Sap, what’s up?” Dream walked over to his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to wake him up.

“Just wondering if you wanted to stream with me and Karl until I have to go to the airport.” Sapnap explained.

_The airport?_ Dream thought, furrowing his brows in confusion. _Shit. Today was the day that Karl, George, and Sapnap flew out to Florida to live in the house that they all paid for a while back to make content together in. Dream facepalmed at his forgetfulness._

“Dream?” a voice snapped the blonde out of his thoughts and into reality.

“Ah sorry- what were you saying?” Dream mumbled.

“I was saying we should play some bedwars. George is already on his flight and I leave in about 4 hours,” Sapnap sounded a bit confused at his friend.

“Right...when does Karl leave?” Dream was overwhelmed at the sudden news.

“Oh he leaves for the airport in 6 hours. His flight only takes 2 hours and mine takes 4.” Sapnap explained once again.

“Sounds good. I’ll get on after I feed Patches.” Dream heard his friend say his goodbye and hung up.

The blonde set his phone on the counter and crouched down with his face in his hands.

He sighed and sat up to go get Patches some food.

Dream had been staying in the house that they had all bought together for about a week now. Keeping it clean and allowing Patches to adapt to the new environment. He had quite liked the house. It was fairly large and had tall ceilings. 6 bedrooms, 3 baths, completed with an outdoor pool. Dream was sure the others were going to love the house as much as he did.

After giving Patches a can of shredded tuna cat food, Dream grabbed a banana and opened up discord, joining the call that had Sapnap and Karl in it, then shortly hopping on minecraft.

**I know there are a lot of time skips but bare with me here lol I’m trying**

**Time Skip ~ 7 pm**

Knowing that 3 of his best friends were on their way to Florida to live there felt so surreal to Dream.

George got here in an hour, and both Karl and Sapnap got here in 2 hours.

_George got here in an hour. Shit._ Dream felt like he was going to pull out his hair.

He checked the fridge to make sure there was enough groceries, he checked the mirror to make sure his outfit looked good, he sniffed himself to make sure he smelled decent and he checked the floors and counters to make sure they were spotless.

Everything was perfect.

Dream would have to leave in 10 minutes to get to the airport to pick George up.

He didn’t have to worry about Sapnap and Karl since they were getting an uber to his house.

He was a nervous wreck.

How could he act chill when he jerked off to his friend last night? Another question that won’t, and probably will never be answered.

Before he knew it, it had reached 7:13 pm. 3 minutes later than he needed to leave but that’s alright, traffic normally wasn’t bad at this time.

Petting Patches goodbye and starting his car, Dream drove to the airport with music quietly playing in the background.

After going a little bit over the speed limit at times, the time was 8 pm. Just the right time that George had landed and gotten off the plane.

Dream took out his phone and gave George a call. The older boy answered almost immediately.

“Good timing, I just got off and I’m going to baggage claim,” George chuckled, softly.

George’s laugh burned a hole right through Dream’s heart and gave him this odd sensation in his stomach.

He figured it was just nerves from the thought that he would meet his best friend in just a few minutes.

“Great, I’m wearing a white hoodie with ripped black jeans so you know it's me,” Dream replied, surprised by the sudden chillness in his voice.

He quickly walked over to baggage claim and hung up the phone after seeing a familiar face and hair color.

Dream stood there, staring, for just a second too long, making George look over and lock eyes with the blonde.

Before he knew it, both of the boys were running over to each other in excitement, quickly wrapping each other up into their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George can't get a break from walking in on each other during the wrong moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey again. I just wanted to tell you guys that if the story doesn't update in a while that just means I have writers block or don't have any motivation to write (So don't worry, I didn't get killed) :)

**Dream Pov**

  
  


Feeling his best friend’s warmth gave Dream some type of serotonin. Both of the boys were held tight together, letting out soft giggles in happiness.

Dream wished he could hold George in his arms for all of eternity, but sadly he couldn’t and the hug was broken too quickly.

“Hey… Clay” George breathed out, nervously laughing.

The name Clay made Dream nervous. It reminded him of last night.

“H-hey,” Dream couldn’t help but smile. “How was your flight?”

“I slept through the whole thing haha, I hate flying.” George saw his two suitcases and grabbed one of them, Dream got the other.

“Can’t relate. I love being in airports, it excites me.” Dream offered to carry George’s other suitcase but he kindly declined.

“Are we going to stay here and wait for Sapnap and Karl or…” George dragged out the r in or.

“Oh! Both of them are going to take an Uber to get to the house, so we don’t have to worry about them.” Dream explained, walking towards the exit. If he didn’t look to his side and smile at George, he wouldn’t have seen that George was staring at his features.

“Is there something on my face?” Dream used his free hand to pat around his face, expecting to wipe something off.

“No it’s just…” George looked down at his feet. “You look way different than I expected you to look I guess.”

Dream didn’t know if this was a compliment or not. 

“In a good way or…?” He dragged out the r in or like George had done earlier.

“No no, in a good way,” George laughed. 

“Thank goodness because you’re gonna be living with this face for a while,” The blonde teased.

“Sadly, yes, I will be.” George sighed.

“What do you mean ‘sadly’?” Dream acted like he was hurt by George’s words, but in reality he was quite glad that George was comfortable enough to joke around with him.

After a few minutes of walking, the boys had gotten to Dream’s car and put George’s suitcases in the trunk.

“Ladies first,” Dream grinned, opening the passenger's seat door for George.

“Shut up,” George punched Dream in the arm, giggling softly.

**Time Skip to house**

“Welcome home Georgie!” Dream opened the large doors to the house.

“Woah. This is sick Clay!” George set his suitcases near the entrance and took off his shoes.

The word Clay made Dream’s stomach drop, making him take a sharp intake of air. Remembering what happened last night and the soft moans of his name…

_ Fuck I’m hard. _ Dream shifted his jeans so then his hard on wasn’t that visible.

“You can pick any room other than the one with the setup already in it, that’s mine.” Dream explained, following George as he looked around.

“Could I have this one?” The brunette walked in one of the rooms that Dream had thought about moving into but chose against it.

“Good choice,” Dream turned the light on in the room, making it not so dark anymore.

“I’ll unpack really quickly so then I don’t keep you bored Clay, thank you.” George ran off to the kitchen to retrieve his suitcases.

_ He’s gonna drive me insane. _ Dream groaned at the thought that he had to live with George calling him Clay everyday.

“Take your time actually, I’m gonna...take a shower,” Dream called to George, getting an “ok” back.

Dream quickly sped to his room. “I’ll just get this over with quickly.” The blonde muttered to himself, laying on his bed and quickly taking off his jeans.

Dream took his hard on and started stroking hurriedly, trying to think of a hot girl to make him cum faster. His mouth opened to moan out, but he remembered that George was probably in his room which was the room right next to him and quickly closed his mouth.

Thinking of the girl didn’t help him one bit.

_ Clay… _

George’s voice rang in his mind, making Dream moan out in pure bliss.

  
  


**George’s Pov**

  
  


_ Shit. I forgot scissors. _ George had just remembered that he zip tied his suitcases shut and he couldn’t open them. 

_ Dream will probably know where they are _ . The brunette walked out of his room and opened his mouth to say something before he heard a loud moan from Dream’s room. Out of curiosity, George peeked through the crack in Dream’s door.

It was a sexy sight, honestly. Dream’s hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his hand stroking himself quickly. His head had been thrown back with a loud moan, eyes shut tightly, back arching. 

That was enough to see for the night for George. He had scampered away to his room and shut the door, locking it a second later.

“Fuck that was hot…” George sighed, grasping his brown locks tightly, slightly pulling them out of frustration. 

The image repeated in George’s head many many more times before he pulled himself together and decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

  
  


**Dream’s Pov**

With a loud groan, Dream came.

Sighing, the blonde went over to his bathroom and washed himself up, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants to replace his uncomfortable jeans.

He made his way to the kitchen, spotting George. “Hey, hungry?” Dream asked.

“U-uhm yea I am actually...where are the scissors?” George stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Dream.

“We don’t have any.” Dream answered, looking for ingredients in the fridge.

“Oh ok” George said, heading back to his room.

Dream had decided to make fried rice. He grabbed all of his ingredients and the rice from last night's dinner and set them on the kitchen island. He chopped the broccoli into bite sized pieces, along with dicing some garlic. Dream put oil on the large pan that he put on the stove and put it on high heat, warming up the oil quickly.

After the oil was hot enough, he added the broccoli and the garlic, shaking the pan before putting a cup of water in it and turning the heat down and covering the pan.

Once the broccoli was cooked thoroughly, Dream threw in the rice, mixing the ingredients together and added a good amount of soy sauce and a little bit of peanut oil Quickly after, he added two eggs in the middle and let them cook and shook them around.

George walked in the kitchen and sat at the island. “Smells good,” He compliments.

“Thanks, I hope you like fried rice,” Dream took the pan and dispersed the food into two bowls, then quickly chopped up some scallions to add on top. “Bone appe-titty.”

George laughed at Dream’s version of bon appetit. He took a bite and was surprised at how flavorful Dream’s cooking was.

“I can tell how good it is because you aren’t talking,” Dream chuckled, taking a bite off his spoon.

“No it’s horrible, absolutely disgusting,” George jokes, pushing away his bowl.

“Fine, more for me,” Dream finishes his last bite of his share and reaches for George’s bowl.

“I was kidding, I want it,” George smacks Dream’s hand away and eats the rest quickly.

“Do you need help with unpacking?” The blonde collects both of the bowls and starts cleaning up.

“Yea, I don’t know how to get them open though. I zip tied them shut,” George explains.

“I can probably break them, don’t worry.” Dream set the pan that he cooked on the drying rack next to him.

After Dream was done with the dishes, both of them went to George’s room and looked at the suitcases.

  
  
  


**George Pov**

Dream picked up one of the suitcases and grasped the zip tie with both hands and pulled.

George saw the way Dream’s hands pulled at the zip ties and he honestly thought it was hot, totally not helping the situation.

“Hey I did it!” Dream exclaimed, going to the other suitcase to break it’s zip tie.

Letting out a low grunt, Dream broke the other zip tie, making George even more flustered than he already was. George looked down to avoid Dream’s gaze and notice a bulge in his sweatpants. 

_ Fantastic. Just what I needed.  _ He angrily thought.

“Well you have fun unpacking, I’ll be watching youtube in my room if you need me,” Dream walked out of George’s room.

After making sure Dream was in his room, George tiptoed to the nearest bathroom and took off his clothes to take a shower. Why was he taking a shower you may ask? Well there are two reasons: One, to take care of his ‘problem’, and two, because he stunk.

He turned on the water to make sure it was hot and stepped in, slightly yelping at the sudden heat on his penis.

You can imagine what happened next.

  
  


**Dream’s Pov**

  
  


It had been about 10 minutes since he left George’s room to watch youtube and Dream was getting quite bored. He got up from his bed and set his phone aside, wandering over to George’s room.

Dream was surprised when he noticed that George wasn’t in there and the suitcases were still full. He then heard the water from the shower. But what he wasn’t expecting was soft moans.

Quietly walking over to the bathroom door, Dream peeped through the small crack and saw something more beautiful than George’s smile. It was George jerking off while choking himself at the same time.

The brunette had his right hand firmly grasped on his neck that was arched back in pure ecstasy, and his left was jerking himself off. George’s back was pressed back into the shower wall to keep him stable.

Dream’s face turned red, trying not to stare at the scene in front of him. 

He hurried back to his room, processing what just happened. 

**30 Minutes later**

Dream was scrolling through tiktok, seeing many cosplays and animations. He was about to put his phone away until he saw a clip of one of George’s recent streams.

_ “You wish” _ He heard George’s voice.

_ “Only in my dreams”  _ Dream laughed in the mic.

_ “What?” _ George asked.

Dream didn’t have to hear what happened next, he already knew his reply. Foolishly, he opened the comment section to see that the top comment was:

_ “Don’t ship them it’s bad!” _

_ Them: _

It was quite funny actually. Him and George were fine with fans shipping them, so why would he be bothered?

Dream checked his snapchat for a bit until George walked into his room, hair wet and messy from his shower.

“Hey, wanna watch a movie?” the brunette asked.

“Sure, which one?” Dream pocketed his phone and walked to the living room with George.

“I was hoping we could watch Wonder Woman, the one that just came out,” George plopped onto the large couch, Dream following.

“Good pick,” Dream went on HBO and clicked on the movie and pressed play.

Maybe 30 minutes later there was a loud boom from the from door followed with a familiar voice.

“We’re here bitches!!”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is Gordan Ramsay.  
> George smells nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer than I expected it to be lol

**Dream Pov**

  
  


“Sapnap! Karl!” George and Dream said at the same time, quickly getting off the couch to go greet their friends.

Dream passionately hugged Sapnap, then Karl.

“How were your flights?” George asked the two.

“Mine was fine.”

“Same with mine.”

“Glad to hear. Did you two eat anything?” Dream asked.

“We got Mcdonalds at the airport so I think we’re good for the night,” Sapnap replied.

“Good because we didn’t save any fried rice,” The blonde happily smiled.

“Do we get to pick our rooms or are they already chosen?” Karl finally spoke, grasping his suitcase.

“The two rooms on the right side of the hallway are open, so feel free to fight over those.”

“Let’s go then Karl,” Sapnap tugged at the hem of Karl’s sleeve.

After Karl and Sapnap left, the two remaining boys went back to their comfortable seats on the couch and watched the rest of the movie, sitting in a comfortable silence.

About an hour and a half into the movie, George pointed out something.

“Hey Clay, the wish guy reminds me of you,” The brunette spoke, not taking his gaze away from the tv.

“And why’s that George?” Dream’s head turned to face George’s side profile.

“He’s pissing his pants and calling for his son, it’s pretty funny.” George laughs.

Dream’s smile turns into a frown. “I don’t have a son Georgie...unless you wanna adopt one with me…?” George’s head whipped around to stare at Dream with pink blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Not the son part, the pissing his pants part,” the older smirked, seeing Dream’s shocked face.

“That is considered bullying George,” Dream huffed, crossing his arms across his chest to make it seem like he was mad.

“I’m sorry you can’t face the truth,” George was cut off by Sapnap walking into the room.

“Guys, go to sleep. It’s 12 o’clock and you two won’t shut up.” Sapnap yawned, eyes half closed.

“Right... sorry,” Dream and George headed back to their rooms with Sapnap following.

  
  


**Time skip to 10am**

Dream woke up and checked his phone, grimacing at the brightness of his screen. Frankly, 10 o’clock wasn’t a bad time to wake up, so he did. The blonde got up and yawned, stretching his arms and back, quiet  _ pop _ ’s following with each stretch.

He walked over to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and tidied up his hair. Dream slipped into some new black sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

Dream didn’t hear that anyone else was awake which was fine, meaning that he could make breakfast before they were all awake. He decided on making some plain pancakes using the bisquick mix in the cabinets and topping it off with fruit and whipped cream that he had gotten yesterday when he went on a large shopping trip to fill the house with basic necessities. 

He swiftly made the batter and put butter on the pan, watching it melt quickly. Dream poured some batter on the pan and waited 2 minutes before flipping it. After he was done with the pancake he set it on a large plate, repeating the process until the batter was no longer in the bowl.

The blonde got out strawberries, blueberries, bananas, whipped cream, and maple syrup garnish to garnish the pancakes.

“Morning,” Came a sleepy voice from the hall, getting closer to the kitchen.

“Morning Sap, got enough sleep?” Dream got out plates and forks to eat with.

“Yep, the bed was great. You made pancakes?” Sapnap sat down at the large island table.

“I heard pancakes,” Karl walked in, sitting next to Sapnap.

“You heard right then, eat up.” Dream pushed the large plate full of pancakes closer to the two boys.

“What’s that smell?” In came in a messy haired, british boy.

“Dream made pancakes,” Sapnap’s voice was muffled due to his mouth being full of pancakes.

“Oh, thanks Clay.” George sat down next to Karl, taking a plate and a fork.

Dream’s fists clenched,  _ I seriously need to get used to that. _

“N-no problem,” He shuddered.

Dream topped his pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup with a bit of strawberries and took a bite, slightly smiling about how good they were.

“Should the fans know we live together now or are we keeping that from them for a little bit?” Karl spoke up, then taking a bite out of his pancake.

“I feel like they should know as soon as possible. After all, they are the ones who basically paid for this house.” Dream explained, taking a sip of water.

George took out his phone and snapped a pic of him, Karl, and Sapnap with their food and captioned the tweet with “@Dreamwastaken makes some good pancakes”, and tweeted it.

“They’re gonna freak out,” Sapnap giggled.

“Yea but...if we are all gonna make content together and stuff, how are we gonna hide Dream’s face?” Karl interjected.

“Already ahead of you. I plan on doing a face reveal on Friday, making it as random as possible,” Dream explained.

“Are you gonna post a photo on twitter just of your face or are you gonna make a video?” George asked, he looked quite concerned.

“Probably a quick video, maybe about 5 minutes long so then it won’t take much time to edit,” The blonde shrugs his shoulders.

“That actually sounds like a good idea… speaking of good ideas- what do you guys wanna do today?” Sapnap finishes his pancake.

“We can’t do much today. I checked the forecast this morning and it’s gonna be thunder storming for two days.” Dream collects all of the boy’s dishes and places them in the sink.

Dream see’s George’s eyes dilate. He ignores it, thinking George probably saw a spider.

“We could do your face reveal?” Karl suggests.

“Ooh good idea. We should do a Q&A at the same time.” George agrees with Sapnap nodding his head in agreeance. 

“Sounds good. I’ll do the dishes and you guys can set up the cameras and lighting in the living room,” Dream suggests, getting started on the dishes in the sink.

George, Sapnap, and Karl all walk out of the kitchen into the living room.

Dream reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and tapping on the Twitter app. He composed a new tweet, typing “Ask questions for a Q&A! Surprise coming tomorrow ;)”. Thinking about his word choice, he pressed the button to tweet it.

The blonde turned his attention back to the dishes, picking a plate up and turning the water hotter to get more of the trickier substances off.

  
  


**(Sorry for another Time Skip but I assume that you don’t want 5 paragraphs about Dream cleaning dishes)**

**Time Skip to when Dream is done with the dishes**

Dream placed the last plate onto the drying rack to his left and walked to the living room, spotting a bright white light, a scared Karl, Sapnap on his phone, and George facepalming.

The lanky boy’s lips quirked up in a smirk, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets (This scene hits different when listening to “The Hills” blasting in the background). 

“Is it really that hard to set up a camera and lighting?” Dream laughed. Karl looked even more scared when he looked in Dream’s direction.

“You have no idea, Pretty Boy.” Sapnap sighed, still tapping away on his phone on the couch.

“Shut it Sapnap, you’ve been on your phone the whole time.” George snapped, turning his head to face Sapnap on the large couch. 

“Whatever.” The Texan tossed his phone to his side and stood up, stretching.

“If you need help all you had to do was ask,” Dream walked over to George who was trying to set up the lighting.

“I know how to plug it in and adjust the brightness and stuff but the height is what I’m confused about,” George complained.

“We’re all going to be sitting on the couch so we’re already gonna be low to the ground. The camera is gonna be on top of the ring light so we could make it a higher brightness but far away and a bit higher than the top of the couch,” Dream helps the brunette adjust the settings to what he suggested.

George stepped back and sat on the couch, seeing what the lighting looked like.

“Looks great from here.” Dream nodded. 

“Great. Now the camera.”

“I already have it covered, don’t worry.” Karl fumbled with the camera in his hands and attached it to the ring light, adjusting the zoom and focus.

“Do you think we’re ready to film?” Sapnap asked.

“I think so… how are you gonna introduce yourself Clay?” George glanced over at Dream who was observing near the corner.

The blonde wasn’t surprised he didn’t flinch at the sound of his name this time.

“I’ll just start the video off with “Hey guys this is me lol ok now Q&A time” I guess,” Dream shrugged his shoulders, not giving a single thought about it.

“Ok, everyone get to their positions on the couch and I’ll start the recording.” Karl waited until the three other boys were on the couch, sitting comfortably, until he pressed the “record” button.

“3...2...1…”

“Hey guys! This may be a sudden face reveal and all but I really looked forward to it and the announcement that I will be saying at the end of the video. “ Everyone in that room had small, nervous smiles spread across their faces.

“Today I have Karl-”

“Hey!”

“-Sapnap-”

“What’s up.”

“-and George-”

“Hello.”

“-With me to do a Q&A!” Dream finished his intro, nudging George to ask a question that was in one of the replies to his tweet.

“First question: What is your favorite song?” George read from his phone, then answering with, “My personal favorite is “Little Talks”, that one is pretty good.”

“My top two are “Heatwaves” or “Bang!”” Dream spoke to the camera casually, like it was an actual person. (yall freaking out rn aren’t you?)

“I would say my favorite is “Wanna See Some”” Sapnap replies.

“Mine is “Riptide” 100%” Karl nods, taking out his phone to look for a question.

“Another question is “Have you ever wanted to get a piercing or dye your hair, or maybe an eyebrow slit?””

“I want to get an eyebrow slit, actually.” George bites the corner of his mouth.

“Actually?” Sapnap’s mouth gapes open.

“Actually.” George softly laughs, picking at his fingernails.

“I wanna dye my hair black or brown,” Dream confesses, smirking at the looks of his friends' faces.

“What!?” They all said in unison.

“I’m not lying. I might dye it black when I reach 20 mil,” The blonde shrugs once again.

“Well you heard it here ladies and gentlemen; Dream will turn into an eboy if he reaches 20 mil,” Karl jokes.

“Well shit- I might hop on the bandwagon as well. When I reach 5 mil then I’m gonna get a nose or lip piercing, whatever the audience chooses,” Sapnap puts his right leg across his left, relaxing more on the couch.

“You can go and do that, I’m keeping my hair brown and not getting any piercings. It just doesn’t match my soft boy persona,” Karl explains.

“Aw such a good boy Karl is,” Sapnap smirks.

“Chill Sapnap,” Chuckles George.

Dream took the sudden laughter in the room as an advantage to stealthily do the “stretch move” and put his arm around George’s shoulders.

It worked.

“Next question is…”Do you plan on getting any pets in the future?””

“I really want a dog. Any type of breed except for those rat dogs that are always named Lucy and they always have some weird crust on their eyes,” Sapnap then goes on a rant about how those dogs are the worst type of dogs to ever be so called “invented”.

“Patches normally gets along with dogs well so I’m not against the idea of getting a dog,” Dream says.

“I agree with Sapnap, any breed but rat dogs,” George nods.

“I really, really want a Golden Retriever,” Karl admits.

“A Golden retriever would be nice,” Sapnap says.

“I love Golden Retrievers so much, good idea,” George’s eyes light up, making Dream get a little bubbly inside.

Dream takes out his phone to look for a question, when he spots a reply that says “Be honest, what are all of your sexualities? I’m 100% you’re Georgesexual lol”. Shaking away at the thought of being anything but straight, he scrolls past it and carries on with the Q&A.

  
  


**Time skip to after filming**

  
  


“That was great, the viewers are gonna love it.” Sapnap get’s up from the couch and yawns.

“I’ll edit this in a bit, you guys order dinner since it’s already 8,” Dream stretches, popping some bones, then heading back to his room with the camera.

He plugs in the memory card to his computer and gets to editing.

About an hour later George walks into Dream’s room with a small platter.

“We finished dinner and you never came in so I brought you some food…” George softly smiles, eyes basically twinkling in Dream’s perspective.

“Thank you for thinking of me, George.” Dream smiles, bright red roses bloom on his sun kissed cheeks.

“Your welcome, Clay. How’s editing?” The brunette crouches down next to Dream’s desk.

“Going good so far. I’m not used to seeing my face when editing videos so it’s quite different,” Dream admits, deleting a part of the clip that he messed up on while filming.

“Now you know how I feel.” George stands up, ruffling Dream’s hair and walking out of the room.

Sighing, the blonde turns up his music again, getting back into his steady rhythm of editing.

  
  


**Time skip to 2 am**

Finally, the video was done and exported. Dream got up from his chair and did some quick stretches, then walked over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Once Dream was done with his quick night routine, he face planted into his bed, absorbing the coolness of his sheets. In one motion, he was under his blankets and in a comfortable position. The blonde allowed himself to drift off into sleep until he heard the door creep open.

“C-clay?” Dream sat up to see George standing a few feet in front of his bed.

“What is it George?” The blonde rubbed his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of George’s outline in the darkness.

“Well I just wanted to know if-” there was a loud crash of thunder coming from outside and Dream could hear a whimper come from George.

“Are you afraid of thunder, George?”

Silence.

“...yes.” Dream strained his ears to listen.

“C’mere then Georgie,” Dream stretched out his hands, waiting to feel George’s touch.

George carefully crept onto Dream’s bed and stiffly laid down.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long 5 minutes.

“George?” Dream whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I cuddle you?”

Silence again.

“Sure…”

Not even hesitating, Dream turned around to be face to face with George. He pulled George into his chest to hug him tightly, making sure the older boy felt safe. George’s head rested on Dream’s chest comfortably while the blonde’s chin rested on top of the brunette’s head.

Dream took a deep breath, taking in George’s flowery scent of his hair.

“George...you smell so  _ good. _ ”

“Shut up.”

“No. You’re perfect George, and you always will be.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music blocks out everything, including intrusive thoughts... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a fikfok: basicbitchao3
> 
> Anyways it is currently 1 am goodnight :))

**Dream Pov**

“Ah!”

“W-wait-”

Dream pounded relentlessly into George, ignoring his cries.

“C-clay!” A loud moan escaped from George’s mouth.

Dream pounded faster and clenched the brunette’s neck harder at the sound of George screaming his name like he did that one night on Discord.

“I’m close,” George breathed out, clenching the ivory bed sheets.

“Cum for me, Georgie, and scream my name while you do so.” Dream ordered the older boy, whispering in his ear.

“I- hmn!” Just like that, George came, Dream doing the same right after.

_ Crash! _

Dream’s eyes flew open, then squinting to try to find light.

Trying to come back to reality, the blonde noticed three things. One of them being that what just happened was a dream (ironic). Another thing was that he was holding George by the stomach, his crotch right on the brunette’s butt. And the last thing… he was hard.

_ Shit. _

The first thing he tried to see was if George was awake by shaking him.

“George? Are you awake?” he whispered, praying that he wasn’t.

Silence.

“George?” Dream asked once again, raising his voice just the slightest bit.

One thing he didn’t notice was that George was shaking.

“George are you ok?” Dream sounded horrified. Maybe George had heard Dream during his sleep and thought he was going to force him to do something against his will.

“Please… I know you’re awake… just tell me what’s wrong?”

Dream was going to give up hope until he heard the softest whisper he had ever heard.

“I couldn’t sleep… the storm…”

“Oh George… you should’ve woken me up! I could’ve done something for you!” He sighed in relief.

“You sounded like you were enjoying yourself so I didn’t wanna ruin it,” George sat up, facing Dream.

“You… you heard?” Dream swallowed.

“Kinda hard not to heh,” George forced himself to laugh.

While George was talking, Dream looked down at the brunette’s crotch area and saw a little bulge outline.

“George… you’re hard too?”

_ Crash! _

George jumped at the thunder, shaking more violently.

“Oh- I-I guess I am, I’m so sorry I’ll take care of this myself-” George tried to get up and leave but was stopped by Dream grabbing his wrist.

“I’m actually hard as well… maybe I could help you take your mind off the storm..?” Dream stammered, looking away in embarrassment.

“How exactly would you do that?” George asked, worried.

  
  


**5 minutes later**

  
  


Dream doesn’t know how it got here honestly. It just sort of… happened?

The two boys were in front of each other, stroking themselves slowly, letting out sweet moans every now and then.

George was still shaking and Dream didn’t like it.

“George… pay attention to me. Not the storm.” Dream breathed. It came out like an order, making George look up into the blonde’s green gaze.

“Are you ok with this?” Dream asked, getting a small hum as a reply.

“Words, George. I need words.”

“Yes- God,” George moaned.

Hearing George moan like that absolutely  _ wrecked _ Dream, making him stroke himself faster.

“So tell me George- why do you stare at my hands so often?” Dream asked, holding back groans and slowing his pace.

No words came out of George, only soft moans.

“If you’re not going to answer me then you should leave-”

“Your hands are… nice.”

Out of everything Dream expected George to say, that was not one of them.

“How are they nice George?” the blonde pushed.

“The veins are-” he was cut off with a moan.

“Is that it? My veins?”

“No- your fingers are also…”

“My fingers are also what?”

“Your fingers are  _ thick. _ A-and your hands are so big that they could wrap around my neck, like a necklace…” George’s breath’s started getting quicker and more frequent.

“Show me how my hands would wrap around your neck, Georgie.” Dream ordered, picking up his pace once again.

George slowly took his unoccupied hand and wrapped it around his throat, squeezing the sides and moaning out in pure ecstasy.

Dream thought he was having another dream. George sitting in front of him, choking himself while masturbating, was a beautiful sight that Dream wished he could see forever.

However, all great things must come to an end.

With the added pleasure, George came. Not so long after, Dream came too.

For a few seconds, the boys caught their breath once again and realized what just happened.

“This didn’t happen… right?” George stood up.

“Right.” Dream nodded quickly.

“Ok… so goodnight… again.” Within a few seconds, the brunette walked out of the room, leaving Dream in the darkness and his own thoughts.

  
  


**The next morning**

  
  


Dream wasn’t able to sleep after what happened last night. His head was filled with unanswered questions and ideas of why George did that with him.

The sound of the door opening was the thing to snap Dream out of his thoughts.

“Dude- it’s 12 o’clock. Are you ok?” It was Sapnap.

Deciding it was best to act like he was sleeping, the blonde stretched and yawned, making his voice groggy.

“Sorry, the storm kept me up late.” He stood up to do his normal morning routine and walked out of his room with Sapnap.

“Oh there’s the sleeping beauty!” Karl exclaimed, looking towards the hallway that Dream and Sapnap were now coming out of.

Dream’s green eyes grazed over the room quickly, trying to see if George was in there.

“Where’s George gone off to?” he asked, opening the bread bag.

“He left 30 minutes ago to go get basic necessities because you’re a bad shopper,” Sapnap sat next to Karl.

“Right…” Dream obviously didn’t believe that was the reason that George was out.

  
  


**Timeskip to when George got home**

**George POV**

  
  


George took out the keys of the car after stopping it, then getting the few bags he got from the grocery store.

He pushed open the large food of the house, expecting nobody to be in the kitchen and instead streaming. He was half right.

Dream was waiting for him in the kitchen. Alone.

Taking a deep breath, George walked in and set the bags on the counter, trying to avoid Dream’s gaze.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence and George putting the groceries away, he tried to speed off to his room but was stopped.

“George...we need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” George said stubbornly, continuing his walk to his room. He was stopped again this time, by a strong grip on his wrist.

“Yes there is, George.” Dream’s voice was low and sent a shiver down George’s spine, causing goosebumps. 

“What is it?” The brunette avoided the taller boy’s gaze once again.

“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t act dumb.” George could hear that Dream was starting to get pissed off.

“Like I said, it didn’t happen,” George grinded his teeth together.

“Oh but it did happen, George. And I can’t stop thinking about what you said,” Dream huffed, getting more patient with George after he cooperated.

“What? That I have a thing for your hands?” George started to get angry. He thought that Dream just wanted to make him feel stupid and try to get him all embarrassed.

Dream stood there, in front of George, in silence.

“There. You had me say it. Happy? Are you happy that George is getting embarrassed?” The brunette’s voice got angrier and angrier, making Dream flinch at any movement.

“That’s not what I-” Dream whispered, being cut off by George.

“Get out of my face,  _ Dream. _ I don’t want to ever talk about what happened last night again and that’s final.” George stomped away, slamming his door shut.

  
  


**Dream POV**

It happened again. George left Dream alone with only his thoughts and silence.

The boy felt his lip tremble and his eyes water up. He  _ hated _ being yelled at by George on Discord, and he hated it more when it was to his own face.

Wiping away his incoming tears, Dream slowly walked back to his room and lay on his bed.

He hated the feeling in his stomach. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up. Thankfully, he didn’t.

Dream felt weak. If he couldn’t handle criticism from his friend, then how would he handle his fans response to his face reveal? The thing is, it wasn’t really about the face reveal. It was about George thinking what he and Dream did last night meant nothing to him, while it meant everything to Dream.

  
  


_ Stop it you’re acting like a baby. _

_ But George hates me now. _

_ He doesn’t hate you. You were just being annoying and pushy. _

_ I wasn’t being pushy. _

_ You forced George to do that with you, that’s pushy. _

_ He wanted to do it with me, I didn’t force him to do anything. _

_ Well of course he looked like he enjoyed it, but he only did it because it was in the heat of the moment. He regrets it. He regrets ever meeting you. _

_ No he doesn’t. _

_ If he doesn’t regret meeting you then he wouldn’t have yelled at you. _

_ All he did was tell me to back off, it wasn’t the moment for my question, that’s all. _

_ He still hates you. And your fans are gonna think you’re ugly. _

_ My fans love me. _

_ You said that about George and look where that got you. _

Deciding that fighting with himself was no longer the best option, Dream put in his headphones and played music, putting it on full volume to block all of his thoughts.

Dream clicked the “create” button on youtube and put in the normal stuff, like a title, description, thumbnail, etc. Once the file was done uploading, his cursor hovered over the “upload” button for a little while.

Shutting his eyes tightly shut, Dream clicked the button.

He checked the time, 7:08 pm.

Just how long was Dream fighting with himself? Oh well, that didn’t matter anymore.

What mattered that very moment was the video. He already regretted it. He regretted ever starting Youtube. His music stopped for a second, giving Dream just enough time to start thinking again.

_ What if the fans think I’m ugly? _

_ How many subscribers am I gonna lose? _

_ There’s no point in watching me anymore, I showed my face. _

_ What if they think I’m not funny anymore? _

_ What if they make fun of the way he dresses? _

Dream angrily turned up his music to block all of the thoughts buzzing in his head.

Slowly, he moved his cursor over his video and clicked on it. He scrolled down to the comments, seeing as there were a few hundred.

  
  


_ Wow I would’ve never expected him to look like that! _

_ There you go fan artists! _

_ You guys are talking about how Dream looks, but what I’m confused about is his arm swung around Gogy _

Dream nervously laughed at the last one. He scrolled down, farther and farther, all the comments were supportive so far, until a comment snagged his eye.

_ I thought he would be a stick lol, he’s a bit bigger than I imagined. _

  
  


There it was. The one thing that Dream was worrying about.

He shook his head to make the thought go away but of course it didn’t work.

Dream crawled in bed, put his headphones in again, and tried to sleep.

The comment kept replaying in his head. It wouldn’t go away.

“ _ Bit bigger than I thought” _

_ What does that mean? _

_ You’re fat, obviously. _

_ They probably meant I was more buff than they thought. _

_ If they thought that then they would’ve said you look muscular, not big. _

_ Maybe they chose the wrong words? _

_ They think you’re fat.  _

_ They’re all lying.  _

_ You eat too much. _

Dream turned his music up louder, a single tear dropping on his phone screen.

It wasn't going away. No matter how hard Dream tried to focus on the lyrics of the music, the comment just wasn’t going away.

After a while, the blonde finally slipped into a dark void. It wasn’t the normal comfortable darkness, instead it was an eerie, black blanket of endless thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue sheep are the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Eating Disorder
> 
> It's literally 1 am why am I awake?
> 
> Anyways, follow my tiktok: basicbitchao3

**Dream POV**

_**TW: Eating Disorder** _   
  


Once again, Dream was woken up by Sapnap.

“Dude, this is the 2nd day in a row that you’ve woken up late. What’s wrong?” His friend asked, clearly worried.

“Sorry, I was just worried about my face reveal. I’ll get better, I promise.” 

_Liar._

“Whatever you say, dude. We’re about to film soon by the way.” Sapnap walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

Like many other times, Dream totally forgot. Don’t get me wrong, he loved filming with his best friend’s, but Dream wasn’t very excited since he had to actually talk to George.

Deciding it was best if he apologised to George, the blonde heaved himself up off of his bed and headed to the kitchen.

Once he was out of the hallway, Dream spotted George anxiously sitting at the island.

“George?” Dream sat next to his friend, who immediately whipped his head up in surprise at the sudden voice.

“Wh- oh, it’s just you.” The brunette relaxed his shoulders.

“Look, I’m sorry for pressuring you the other day-” Dream started to apologise but was quickly interrupted.

“Why are you apologising?” George questioned.

“Because I pressured you yesterday!” Dream didn’t understand why George was asking such ridiculous questions.

“No, no. I should be the one apologising, not you.” George shook his head, obviously as confused as Dream.

“Why?”

“You were trying to ask me just a simple question and I got defensive and told you off. I was totally in the wrong and I’m so sorry.” George put his fingers on his temples.

“No, It’s fine. I just thought you didn’t like me anymore and were getting tired of-” Dream started again, but a finger was brought up to his mouth to quiet him.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I would never get tired of you and you should know that,” The brunette’s voice was strong, but not angry.

“Right, I’m sorry.” Dream quickly nodded.

_See, he does like me after all._

George got up and ruffled Dream’s silky hair. “Right. We gotta stream now, see ya in a bit.”

Staring at his friend leave, Dream softly smiled to himself. He had been worried for nothing. Now it was time to eat breakfast- well, technically lunch.

_Just because George says he doesn’t like you doesn’t mean that your viewer’s don’t think you’re fat._

_My viewer’s don’t think I’m fat._

_Oh but they do. Just skip a meal, it’s not like you’re hungry anyways._

Dream stood there for a minute, debated on whether he should or not, and headed to his room.

He walked into his room, sat on his chair and booted up his pc, joining the discord call that the other boys were in.

“About time, what the hell were you doing?” Sapnap snorted, sounding impatient.

“I was fucking your mom,” Dream joked.

“You didn’t let me join?” Karl chipped in.

“Karl if you don’t shut up right now I will go into your room and make you.” Dream noticed Sapnap was getting angrier.

“Ooh kinky,” Giggled George. Dream wheezed at his comment, causing the others to laugh as well.

“Whatever, we all need to start our streams,” Sapnap stated.

“Alright, I’ll start mine in a minute, I need to comb my hair,” Karl announced, setting down his mic.

“I’ll start mine now then,” Dream shrugged.

“Same.”

“Me too.”

With that, the three boys started their streams, shortly after Karl joined them.

“Now that we are all here, today we are going to join some of your guys’ minecraft servers!” Dream had George’s stream playing on his phone and saw the boy smiling while explaining what they were going to do for today’s stream.

“I wanna pick first!” Karl piped up.

“Sure, which one?” Dream asked.

“This one seems cool, it’s by GeenieWithAWeenie.” The whole call laughed at the funny gamertag, clicking on the world.

After the world loaded in, Dream’s eyes gleamed with excitement.

“It’s a carnival!” His jaw was stuck open.

“They have games and rides wow,” Sapnap’s voice was filled with excitement too.

“Sapnap come on the rollercoaster with me,” Karl hit Sapnap’s character repeatedly.

“Ok, ok, stop hitting me.” The two characters ran off to one of the tall, dark wood structures.

“Since they’re gone, wanna play one of the games?” George looked at Dream’s character.

“Sure. The owner of the server is over there so I think we should go to that one,” Suggested Dream, walking over to the small stand, George following.

**GenieWithAWeenie: This game is a shooting game, first one to hit all the marks wins!**

“Seems cool,” George says shortly after getting the chat from the owner.

A countdown appeared on both of the boy’s screens, Dream got his first shot lined up and shot it quickly after the countdown ended.

Considering it was a small minigame, it was quite nerve wracking for no reason whatsoever.

“If I win you have to give me a little smoochie Georgie,” Teased Dream, knowing that it would mess the brunette up.

“Pardon me- Dream! You messed me up you jerk,” Scoffed George. Not even a second later, Dream won, a little blue sheep head popping up in his hotbar.

“Aww it’s so cute George! Here, you can have it.” Dream pressed Q, dropping the item. He quickly looked over at his phone that showed George’s stream, then noticed a little bit of red spreading across his cheeks.

“Thank you…” George smiled. Seeing his friend smile from such a little thing made Dream’s heart absolutely melt. It also made Dream remember that he was still streaming.

He whipped his head to the side, reading the chat carefully.

_That’s the cutest thing ever._

_They really do ship themselves more than us._

_Chile anyways- ship Dnf <3 _

“Shut up chat, don’t clip that.” Dream blushed, he obviously sounded flustered because the chat went even more crazy.

“Aww, you don’t want them to see how you’re actually nice to me Dream?” George teased, his smile growing wider.

“Shut up. Do you like my gift?” He asked, the blush growing more red on George’s milky skin.

“I actually do, thank you.” George’s smile returned, making Dream melt once again.

  
  


The next few hours were like a fever dream. All the boys were laughing and teasing, having the time of their lives. Dream absolutely loved streams like these, it made him the happiest person alive. 

“Guys- we’ve been streaming for 8 hours,” Chuckled Karl. He was right, it was around 8 pm.

“Now that you do mention it, I am super tired,” Sapnap agreed, George agreeing shortly after.

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll be ending my stream now.” Everyone said their goodbyes to their streams and ended them.

Dream rested in his chair, yawning and stretching his limbs. He got up to go to the kitchen and talk with the other guys.

“I’m telling you, Karl, the horror map was the best server out of them all,” Sapnap’s voice echoed throughout the house.

“No, no. The cool flower and tree one was the best. The tree was massive!” Karl argued. The two boys' faces were only inches apart.

“What was your favorite map George?” Dream rested his elbows on the island.

The brunette’s head jerked up and met Dream’s green gaze. He had never noticed how pretty his friend’s face was…

_Wait what?_ Dream paused, trying to shove away what he just thought.

“I really liked the carnival one, the games were pretty smart and the coding was excellent,” Shrugged George.

“You only like it because of the prize that Dream gave you, don’t lie.” Giggled Karl, elbowing George.

“It was cute, I admit it, but that wasn’t the only reason,” George confessed.

Dream took a mental note that George thought the blue sheep was cute.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Sapnap asked, breaking the silence.

“Holy cow I could go for some italian food right now,” Karl remarked.

“Good idea,” Dream agreed, taking out his phone to open up UberEats.

“I just want some Fettuccine Alfredo,” George pointed out. Dream added the meal to his cart.

“Regular spaghetti for me, please.” Karl added.

“I want Cheesy Carbonara,” Sapnap peeked over at Dream’s phone.

_Get something small. Think about how much weight you’re gonna gain if you eat too much. Think about what your fans are gonna say._

Dream sighed, then added a kids 5 cheese pasta to the cart.

“Kids?” George asked.

“I’m not that hungry for some reason,” Dream nervously chuckled.

_Liar._

“Whatever floats your boat,” George shrugged.

  
  


Their food arrived relatively quickly compared to how long it normally takes. Dream opened the bag and called out the meals.

“Fettuccine?”

“Mine”

“Carbonara.”

“Ooh that’s mine”

“Spaghetti”

“Thank you”

Dream got out forks for everyone and passed them out, napkins as well.

“Good choice for dinner, Karl.” George slurped up a noodle, leaving some of the sauce on his lips. He quickly licked it off with a swift movement of his tongue.

Dream looked away, his face beet red.

_Don’t even think about it._

_I wasn’t going to._

_We both know you were._

He shook his head and ate his dinner quickly.

“Damn I’m stuffed,” Sapnap huffed, patting his stomach.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten all of that then,” Karl retorted.

“Italian food isn’t good the next day. It’s just greasy noodles that don’t taste like anything,” Sapnap explained.

“Isn’t that what ramen is? Greasy noodles that don’t taste like anything?” George asked.

“You just fucked up, George,” Dream said, then taking a long sip of water.

“Ramen noodles are the best things to have ever been created, I will not tolerate any ramen noodle slander in this household.” Sapnap tried to sound threatening, which made the other boys laugh.

“Oh shiver me timbers,” Dream remarked. George laughed harder, his smile growing wider and wider.

The house was filled with pure happiness and laughter that whole night, until George pointed out that it was 2 am and they had to film a youtube video tomorrow and they all headed to bed.

As soon as Dream entered his room, the thoughts came again.

_See how proud you are? You ate only one meal today. Think about how happy your fans are going to be._

It was true, Dream was pretty proud of himself for not overindulging in chips or candy.

_But, you can’t treat yourself tomorrow. Don’t even think for a second that you can._

_If you treat yourself then you’ll get fat._

_George doesn’t like fat people._

_If you’re fat, nobody will want to watch you._

_If you’re fat, your friends won’t be there for you anymore._

Dream decided that was enough thinking for that night, so he put his earbuds in and put his music on full volume.

Before he forgot, Dream opened amazon and typed in “Blue Minecraft sheep plush” in the search bar. Once he found the perfect one, he bought it.

2 day shipping. That shouldn’t be too bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I'm in my feels rn I really wanna buy a blue sheep plushie rn and I'm playing Drivers License on repeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never realize how much you appreciate someone until they help you when you're most vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the intrusive thoughts, ED, and the panic attack aren't that realistic, they are based off of my experiences.
> 
> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: ED, Panic attack/? read at your own risk**

**Dream POV**

  
  


For the first time in a few days, Dream woke up by himself and not by Sapnap. He checked the time which read “11:00”. Quite proud of himself, Dream got up out of bed and did his morning routine, then thought about what he was going to eat for breakfast.

And that’s when the thoughts came tumbling in.

  
  


_ Really? You just wake up and the first thing you think of is food? How fat can you be? _

Dream paused at his door in disgust with himself.

_ Don’t even think of eating something, you’ll regret it later. _

_ But I’m hungry… _

_ Drink some water to fill you up, it’s no big deal. _

Agreeing with the voices, the blonde went out to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, then chugged it. Surprisingly, it did fill him up rather quickly.

Content with his so-called “breakfast”, Dream headed back to his room and opened discord. He saw that George was in a voice-call with Sapnap and Quackity, so he decided to join.

“-I would say my gaydar is pretty good George, and something tells me that- Oh hi Dream!” Quackity’s squeaky voice echoes in Dream’s ears.

“Hello Dream,” Follows George’s voice.

Something in George’s soft voice comforts Dream, making him feel warm inside. “Hey guys, what are you doing?” Dream asks, opening Minecraft and joining the smp.

“We were talking about how George-”

“Nothing, just Quackity being dumb, as per usual,” George stated, making his voice louder than the other boy.

Dream couldn’t help but feel a bit angry. What was George hiding? He obviously couldn’t ask Quackity since George was still in the call, maybe he’ll do it later.

“I was thinking we could do some couple’s therapy, since both of you need it,” Quackity laughs at his own joke.

Going along with the bit, Dream and George hesitantly agreed.

Quackity led the couple into a small, oak building that had a wooden couch and a chair with some carpet on the ground.

“Sit down, sit down. Make yourselves comfortable,” Quackity sat in the chair. Dream and George sat on the couch.

“So I heard both of you were having problems with your uhm- sex life.” The call abrupts with laughter and wheezes.

“No, no we don’t,” Dream nervously laughs.

_ If you could count jerking off in front of each other as a good sex life then no, we don’t have any problems. _

“How do you know that Dream? I could be unsatisfied and you wouldn’t have a clue,” George teases, making Quackity scream and both of their chat’s go crazy.

Dream didn’t know what to say. He was stunned, to say the least. He could feel his cheeks burning up.

“Dream’s gone a little quiet, hasn’t he?” Giggles Quackity.

He quickly thought of a witty comeback. “Just thinking on how George says he’s unsatisfied when he normally looks like he’s enjoying-”

“I’m not going to let you finish that sentence. Next question,” George basically screeches, making Dream’s lips curl up in a smirk.

“Chat wants to know who’s top and who’s bottom- What!?” Quacky ends his sentence in a fit of giggles.

“What kind of question is that?”

“George is a bottom, obviously.” Dream grinned.

Quackity started his non stop laughter, once again.

“That’s not true,” George blurts out.

“How so?” The blonde felt challenged.

“I-I just know I’m not one.” Dream could hear the blush in the other boy’s voice.

“Whatever you say, Georgie.” He smiled, feeling some sort of satisfaction knowing that he got into George’s head.

  
  


After a while of questions and laughs, Quackity ended his stream and left while George ended his stream, still alone with Dream in the voicecall.

“What was that?” George demands.

“What was what?” 

“Don’t act stupid, Dream. You know what I’m talking about.” Sighs George.

“Are you bothered by the bottom thing?” Dream smirks.

Silence.

“I need words, George.” The blonde makes his voice low, almost a whisper.

Dream hears a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the call.

“Don’t- say that…” George lets out a shaky breath.

“And why’s that?” Dream asks, pushing George to his limits.

“You know why. I need to go take a shower…” The brunette’s voice trails off, then leaves the call.

Dream rests in his chair, staring up at his white ceiling. His stomach grumbles, as he was no longer full from the water and he wasn’t distracted from his hunger.

_ Drink more water and watch a movie, it’ll distract you. _

He drops his shoulders and reluctantly walks out to the kitchen, spotting Sapnap and Karl sitting at the counter, eating their late lunch.

“You just got done streaming too?” Karl asks, slurping up a noodle.

“I wasn’t streaming, but I joined George and Quackity.” Dream grabs another water bottle, chugging it. He feels a short vibration coming from his sweatpants pocket and pulls out his phone. It was a text from Sapnap, reading:

**_I would suggest you take care of your ‘problem’ before Karl notices_ **

Confused, Dream looks up at his friend who was pointing down with his index finger. That’s when it hit him. He slowly looks down and notices a large bulge in his sweatpants and makes a quick excuse to leave the room immediately. 

**_Thank you._ ** Dream texts back.

He quietly shut his door and locked it. Dream put his face in his hands, silently freaking out.

_I_ ** _need_** _to stop getting boners from George._ He sighs.

Dream looked over at his nightstand, which had tissues and lotion on it. He then looked at his shower, and smelled himself. Dream  _ reeked,  _ and so did his clothes.

He grabbed a white hoodie with a black and white flannel, some ripped, black skinny jeans, and a new pair of black, Calvin Klein boxers. Dream walked over to his bathroom and set his clothes on the counter, then turning the water on to a very hot temperature.

The blonde took his clothes off and paused when he had to take off his boxers. Even after not receiving any pleasure, it was still hard as a rock. Reluctantly, he took them off, his cock springing up almost immediately. Dream stepped into the shower, being welcomed by a comfortable wave of heat.

He let the warmth of the water surround his entire body, relaxing his muscles and mind. Dream felt his cock twitch, looking down at it, disappointed. Finally giving in, he reaches down with his right hand and grasps himself. 

Dream’s head was thrown back at the sudden amount of pressure. He bit back a moan by biting down on his lip. Dream couldn’t help but think of George. Thinking of how George would tease him… thinking of how good George would look with Dream’s cum all over his face…

As per usual, the discord call “accident” came up. Dream thought of how the way George moaned his name was so  _ hot. _

Something interrupted that thought, and it was the memory of the storm night. Something about how George was sitting there, stroking himself, while fantasizing about Dream’s hands made the blonde even more hard, and even more infatuated with George.

Thinking about how it would feel with George riding him, his brown haired head thrown back in ecstasy, mouth wide open, letting out loud moans for the whole neighborhood to hear, just made Dream stroke himself faster.

Yet again, Dream came in his own hand, his semen washing down the drain rather quickly from the water falling down. 

He stared up at the ceiling, letting out a low and shaky breath. Dream rested his head on the shower wall, rethinking almost everything that happened that led to moments like these.

_ I’ve always liked George, really. But I only started thinking of him in  _ **_that_ ** _ way since the discord call. _

So that must’ve been it. Dream just liked the sound of other people moaning his name. Nobody in particular though… right?

Shaking all the thoughts away, he finished his shower quickly and dried off. What he didn’t mean to do, was to look at his naked body in the bathroom mirror.

_ Just look at yourself. How could George like such a fatass? _

_ He told me he likes me as a friend, and I’m fine with that. _

_ Sure, he’s your friend. But you wish for something more, don’t you? _

_ It would be nice… I guess… _

_ You have no chance. George likes buff guys, don’t you think? Skinny, abs, a good job… definitely not you. _

_ I have abs. _

_ You have a weak excuse for abs. All you can see are just faint outlines, not full on abs.  _

_ You don’t know if George likes extremely built guys. He said he liked my hands, maybe that’s what he finds good about guys. _

_ You pressured him into saying he likes something about you. He only said that because it would make you feel better. _

_ It looked like he really meant it though. _

_ You’ve obviously never heard of a good liar. _

_ I don’t think George likes super buff guys, it would look unbalanced with his petite figure. _

_ Maybe not. But look at yourself, how could a perfect guy like him date a weirdo like you? The only good trait about you is your money. Your body is oddly shaped, your jawline isn’t that sharp, you have acne, your hair gets greasy quickly, hell, even your dick is small. How can  _ **_that_ ** _ satisfy George? _

Tears were now streaming down Dream’s face. He couldn’t handle the thoughts anymore, he just couldn’t. He ran back in his room, got his earbuds and jammed them into his ears, slightly wincing at how rough he was. Dream started playing music on full volume, walking back to the bathroom and slamming the door shut, then shrinking down to the slightly wet floor.

At this point, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. It felt like he would never run out of tears. Thankfully, the thoughts weren’t pounding in his head anymore, allowing Dream to stand up and put his clothes back on.

Dream tried to catch his breath and make himself presentable. He had planned on taking the boys out to dinner tonight and then go bowling. No matter how hard he tried, Dream just couldn’t catch his breath. He tried all of his normal methods of counting down, splashing water on his face, and thinking of happy memories but nothing worked.

Just when he was about to give up and cry until he couldn’t anymore, he thought of George. George’s perfect smile, his smooth, milky skin, and the way Dream’s jokes made George laugh uncontrollably. He thought of George’s goofy moments, like that one time where he started singing “Wrecking Ball” with a funny voice filter on, or that other time where he fell asleep on stream and started snoring.

These thoughts gave Dream an amazing feeling of comfort. He loved everything about George. But what he loved most, was his beautiful smile and laugh. Dream tried to calm himself down by focusing on those two features.

George’s teeth were perfect for a British person. They were all straight and a dashing color of white. His canines were sharp, but not too sharp where they looked unnatural. The way he smiled was so cute. His lips looked so soft and… kissable. His smile, don’t even get Dream started. Whenever George smiled, it made Dream’s heart ache. Some would say he was obsessed with his smile, but Dream would say that he’s a little bit jealous.

The brunette’s smile always showed almost every single one of his pearly white teeth and made his dimples appear. His eyes always shone bright whenever he smiled, making it almost impossible for Dream to not stare.

His laugh is what completes him. George’s perfect smile was always best paired with his beautiful laugh. Sometimes it was a soft giggle, and other times it was the most contagious laugh to ever exist. His giggles were always soft and light, like a feather getting pushed by the wind. But his  _ laugh. _ The first time Dream had ever heard George’s real laugh he thought he would die, right then and there. It was so genuine and made every ounce of Dream happy.

Finally, Dream was calmed down. His breathing was somewhat normal now, and the tears had stopped. Taking in a deep breath, Dream had realized how much George meant to him. George was Dream’s safe place. Even the thought of the brunette made Dream happy and warm. 

He smiled to himself and walked out of his room into George’s.

“Oh hello Dream-” George started, immediately being cut off by Dream flopping on top of him.

The position they were in was quite… questionable. George rested against his pillow, laying down facing the ceiling. Dream’s head was buried in the crook of George’s neck, while the rest of his body was covering the smaller boy’s frame.

“Did I ever tell you how thankful I am for you George?” Dream’s voice was muffled, but still loud enough for George to hear.

“No, but you show it…” George begins, his voice almost a whisper.

Dream took in a large breath, tasting the scent of George.

“I don’t show it enough.” Dream sighed.

“Yes you do.”

“George have I ever told you how amazing you are?”

“What?”

“Everything about you is perfect,”

“Your smile when you laugh…”

“Erm…”

“The way the blush on your cheeks stand out whenever I flirt with you,”

“Wha-”

“The way you’re so kind to everyone, even when they’re in the wrong.”

“Your teeth are perfect”

“Your eyes are so pretty”

“Your voice is smooth, like honey”

“Dream-”

“Your hair- it’s just so fluffy”

“Don’t even get me started on your cheeks, they’re so squishy”

“Clay-”

“Everything is perfect about you George. Don’t think anything different. You deserve the best life a person could ever dream of.” Dream looks up at George and faintly smiles, the crying from earlier finally tiring him.

“I- don’t know what to say…” George stammers, his cheeks glowing a bright shade of red.

“You don’t have to say anything, I don’t mind.” Dream responds, his voice getting quieter and quieter from the warmth, making him sleepy. He takes in a deep breath, sending chills down George’s spine.

“You smell so good George, I forgot to add that.”

“Go to sleep.” The brunette runs his fingers through Dream’s hair, softly smiling to himself. 

It wasn’t long before Dream had fallen asleep, maybe about 5 minutes.

The door quietly opened, revealing Karl and Sapnap. Both of their jaws dropped.

“What-” Karl started, quickly getting  _ shhh _ ’d from George. The two boys got a hint and started giggling. 

“How?” Sapnap whispered. Karl took out his phone and took a quick picture, George flipped him off.

“I honestly don’t know,” George whispered back. After making fun of the two, Karl and Sapnap left, closing the door softly.

George looked down at his blonde haired friend, fingers still in his hair, blush still burning on his cheeks. 

For the first time in a while, Dream slept peacefully and comfortable. No thoughts in his mind, just the way he liked it.

Both of the boys wished this moment lasted forever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated btw, don't hold back.
> 
> I seriously need to stop writing so late at night while listening to certain songs on repeat. It seriously damages your sleep schedule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk words are sober thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3
> 
> Also, this is a long chapter so grab some water and get reading!

**TW: ED, Alcohol Abuse (I think)**

**Dream POV**

  
  


Dream’s emerald green eyes peeled open, revealing a sleeping brunette. His pupils dilated in confusion. He tried to remember what led to them cuddling and remembered rather quickly. Slowly taking his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time.

_ 6:34? Shit. _ Dream silently panicked. Maybe some restaurants weren’t going to be that packed in 30 minutes… hopefully. He carefully got up, off of George’s chest.

Watching George sleep was oddly satisfying. His mouth was slightly open, showing his perfect teeth. Dream also thought he looked so… cute.

“George,” He whispered, dragging out the E.

The boy didn’t move, or even stir.

“George,” Dream made his voice louder, slightly nudging George.

This time, George slightly stirred.

Dream thought it would be funny to get Sapnap and Karl to help him wake up, so he ventured off to go find them.

It wasn’t that hard to find them, honestly. Both of them were in Sapnap’s room, for some reason.

“Hey, can you guys help me wake up George?” Dream asked, making the other two boys turn their heads.

“Why would you wanna wake him up?” Karl asks.

“I’m taking you guys out to dinner and then we’re going bowling.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll help,” Sapnap gets up from his chair, Karl following.

The three boys quietly walked to George’s room and decided on the count of three that all of them were going to scream at the top of their lungs.

3… 2… 1…

“George!!”

“Wakey wakey!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!”

George's eyes flew open, letting out a shriek of surprise, sending the boys into a fit of laughter. 

“What the fuck?” The brunette complains, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the bright lights.

“Wake up, prince charming. We’re going out to dinner,” Sapnap ruffles George’s hair.

“To where?” George’s voice was raspy, making Dream get a little red.

“It’s kinda a fancy restaurant, the reviews say the food was great. But we’re going bowling after so dress casual.”

“I don’t know how to act at fancy restaurants, this should be fun,” Karl nods his head, his fluffy hair bouncing up and down.

The three boys left George’s room, letting him and themselves get ready for their night out. Dream fixed his hair and got his shoes on, then going out to the kitchen and sitting at the island replying to tweets and such.

Sapnap was the first to come down the hall. He was wearing a grey, nike hoodie with some light wash ripped jeans.

Then came Karl, who was wearing a light orange sweatshirt with a collar underneath and some ripped khakis.

About 15 minutes after Karl, George appeared. He doesn’t really care about fashion as much as Dream or Karl, so he just popped on a blue hoodie with some black jeans.

“Damn George, what took you so long? Did you put a whole face of makeup on or something?” Sapnap exclaims.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny Sapnap,” George rolled his eyes.

“Alright before you two kill each other, let’s get in the car!” Dream worriedly suggested, opening the door for his roommates.

“Yay! Kill each other!” Karl cheered, earning a smack on the head from Dream.

“Don’t smack Karl!” Sapnap snapped.

“Wanna see me do it again?” Dream pressed on, slowly raising his hand.

Sapnap slapped Dream’s hand down, George sniggered.

“Protective now, are we Sapnap?” The brunette giggled.

“Can we go to dinner already? I’m starving,” Karl huffs.

  
  


All of the men got into the car, George and Dream were in front while Karl and Sapnap were in the back.

“So I was thinking, guys,” Dream spoke up.

“That’s not a good thing,” Sapnap replies.

_ He’s not wrong. _ “I was thinking we could choose what we get each other, like I choose George’s and he chooses mine, same thing with you two,” The blonde suggests.

“Sounds fun, I’m down,” Karl chips in.

“I guess I’ll do it,” Huffs George.

“Then it’s settled then!” Dream claps his hands, shortly getting yelled at by George to keep his hands on the steering wheel.

“I don’t even get a say in it?” Sapnap pouts.

“You’re outvoted, idiot,” George looks back at Sapnap, who was fake crying. 

  
  


It was about 10 minutes from the house to the restaurant, which passed quickly because of how much fun the boys were having in the car.

Dream got out of the car and opened the door for George, who was too distracted by his phone to notice that they had arrived.

He wasn’t surprised to see the brunette jump when the cold-ish air hit him from the side all so suddenly. 

“We are at the palace, Cinderella,” Dream held his hand out for George to take, acting like a butler in one of those cliché royal movies.

“Oh what would I ever do without you, dearest Bartholomew?” George takes his hand and exits the car. Karl and Sapnap were giggling in the distance.

“Who the fuck is Bartholomew?” Dream broke character, slightly getting jealous.

“You were- you know what? Never mind,” George walked over to Sapnap and Karl, leaving Dream to have to run over to them to catch up.

Since Dream was taller than all the other boys, he held the door open for them to enter the restaurant, following in shortly after. He told the lady at the front desk that the reservation was for “Clay”.

“Ooh, Clay daddy,” Sapnap jokes, elbowing Dream.

“I sometimes wonder what is wrong with you,” The blonde replies, laughing.

The lady who seated them, who’s name was Sophia, was quite nice to them, but George in particular.

“I love your accent! Where are you from?” Dream started getting a bit annoyed, she was treating George like a baby, and Dream  _ hated _ it.

“I’m from London, actually,” George’s cheeks started getting red. Dream glared at the both of them, envy in his eyes.

“Oh that sounds so fun! How is it like living there?” Sophia’s smile grew wider.

“It was quite nice, but I live here now with these guys,” George points back at his friends.

Dream gave Sophia an angry look, hoping she’d take the hint. Thankfully, she did.

“Right, well I’ll let you guys choose your drinks and a waitress will be out shortly!” She quickly walked away. Dream was happy that he could pull off such an intimidating face when he tried.

“Dream, have you seen these prices?” Sapnap quiet yelled, eyes widening.

“Yea, that’s why I’m paying for all of it. Think of this as a thank you,” Dream chuckled, knowing that his wallet was in danger.

“Well if you pay for all of it then I’m gonna feel guilty,” George pouted.

“Get what you want, don’t worry about the prices.”

All the boys were worried about what to get, but Dream kept reminding them that they don’t have to worry. After a little while, they decided what to get and Sophia came along, still flirting with George.

“Hello boys! Have you decided your drinks yet?” Sophia grinned, glancing over at George and giving little to no attention to the other males.

“We’re gonna order drinks and food, if that’s alright?” George smiled back at the waitress.

“That’s fine! What would you be getting?” She took out her notepad and pen.

“I’ll get some grape juice with the Pacific Mahi Mahi,” George read off the menu, probably just picking whatever his eyes landed on.

“Fantastic choice! It’s so good, but expensive. I’ll give you a special discount, on the house,” Sophia giggled. Dream almost had enough of her.

“Your welcome! I don’t give discounts often, but you’re a cutie so I’ll let it pass,” She winked at George, setting something off in Dream.

“Sophia, was it?” He started. “It would be greatly appreciated if you did your job and took our orders instead of flirting with my friend.”

The table was quiet. Both George and Sophia looked flabbergasted, while Sapnap and Karl’s faces were red, trying to hold in their laughter. 

“Right, sorry. What would you like?” Her voice became monotone, making Dream even angrier.

The blonde wanted to get cocky, so he decided to order one of the most expensive items on the menu.

“I’ll have the Sparkling Nicholas Feulliette with the Tomahawk Ribeye,” Vincent smirked.

Sapnap and Karl immediately opened their menus, looking for the said items. When they found them, they burst out laughing. Dream kept eye contact with the waitress.

“Sir, are you sure? Both of those combined is $130 and you don’t look exactly… loaded,” Sophia was testing Dream’s patience, only making him cockier.

“Oh I’m sure, I normally have a much higher taste but I guess it will do,” He raised his eyebrows.

“Of course, sir. What would you be having tonight?” Sophia whipped her head to Karl, making him jump a little bit.

Karl and Sapnap ordered, making Sophia leave quickly.

George angrily turned his head to Dream.

“What was that?” He snapped.

Dream giggled. “She was being annoying.”

“Dream, do you even like wine?” Karl laughed.

“Nope, I don’t even like Tomahawk,” Dream’s smile grew wide.

Sapnap and Karl laughed with Dream, George eventually joining in.

“That’s $130 dollars down the drain, dude,” Sapnap wiped his tears.

“Shit, it was worth it. Did you see the look on her face?” Dream pointed out, his cheeks were starting to hurt due to smiling so much.

“You’re gonna go broke, idiot,” George giggled.

“Nahh, I probably made it all back already. My views are insane,” He bragged, then getting punched in the shoulder by George.

  
  


The time that it took to get their food was full of laughter and jokes. When Sophia came back, it totally ruined the mood.

“Here is the Mahi Mahi and your grape juice.”

“Thank you,” George’s eyes went wide when he saw how big the serving was.

“Fried shrimp?”

“That’s me,” Karl raised his hand slightly, getting handed the plate rather roughly.

“Strip steak?”

“Mine,” Sapnap spoke up. Sophia set his plate in front of him, the china against the table made a loud noise.

Sophia was about to walk away before being stopped by a non-fed Dream. “Where is my food?”

She sighed and put on a mischievous grin. “I think it’s still being made, I’ll go check.”

Dream knew what she was doing, and it made him pissed.

  
  


A long ten minutes later, she came back with his meal.

“Here,” She said, rather rudely. Dream cut a bite out and bit into it, scrunching his nose up in distaste.

“It’s cold. Could you warm it up for me? If there are any more problems, I won’t hesitate to call a manager,” He smirked. Sophia clenched her jaw and took his plate, walking off to the kitchen area.

“Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife,” Karl chuckled.

“I swear if she pulls anything else I will personally get her fired,” Dream spat.

“You’re really becoming a Karen, Clay,” George poked the blonde, making his cheeks turn slightly pink.

“I’d rather be a Karen than hungry,” He joked.

“Touché,” Sapnap nodded.

The boys kept on talking until Sophia decided to finally come back with Dream’s food.

“Is this good enough?” She snapped.

Dream touched the food and nodded. Sophia sped away before he even said a word.

“Let’s taste test the wine, shall we?” Dream poured some wine into 4 glasses, handing one to each of his friends. They all clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

“This tastes like juice,” Sapnap swished his glass around.

“I fucking hate alchohol,” Karl stuck out his tongue, Sapnap took his glass and poured Karl’s wine into his glass.

“It tastes fine, but I don’t particularly like wine,” George shrugged, setting down his glass.

“For wine, it’s pretty good,” Dream took another sip, enjoying it.

He hesitantly took a bite of his food, it took awhile for him to chew because he didn’t really like steak by itself but Dream managed.

  
  


For some time, things were great. All the boys were having a great time, Dream and Sapnap were a bit tipsy from the wine, but they could still handle themselves fine. For the second time that night, Sophia ruined the mood.

She came back to the table and set down the check right in front of Dream, and slipped George a piece of paper that he pocketed. His stomach dropped. 

Dream angrily paid the check and rushed his friends out of there. He made sure to put a 1% tip (roughly around $2.50). The boys were getting up from their seats when Sophia came back holding the check, confused.

“It only says you gave me a 1% tip?” She looked up at Dream. His green eyes glared down at her ugly brown ones (if you have brown eyes, you’re beautiful. But it was just convenient at the moment, I think brown eyes are gorgeous).

“It’s right. That’s for flirting with my friend when I told you to stop, rudely taking my other friends orders, forgetting mine on purpose and letting it get cold, then getting snappy with me. Also, you indirectly called me poor. Be thankful that you got a tip, darling,” He smiled and walked out with his friends.

Due to two of them being tipsy, George was driving. The brunette was trying to get directions to the nearest bowling alley when Dream got into the car. He strategically sat behind George, so then he could see what was in his friend’s pocket.

Once all of the boys were buckled in, George started driving. Dream squinted at the corner of George’s hoodie pocket, seeing a yellow sticky note. He carefully took it, without George noticing, and read it.

“ **_699-420-6942_ **

**_Call me cutie ;)”_ **

Dream had never wanted to punch something and cry at the same time so much. How did she deserve George and he didn’t? It wasn’t fair. Then again, life isn’t fair. But when you could make it fair, you should take the chance. So he did. Dream put the sticky note in his mouth and swallowed it, cringing at the weird taste and texture.

Surprisingly, the bowling alley wasn’t that far from the restaurant, so they got there fairly quickly. Dream opened the door as soon as they parked and opened George’s door.

“Uh- Thank you, Clay,” George awkwardly smiled, shuffling away. Dream beamed.

“Get a fucking room,” Sapnap teased.

“I could say the same thing for you and Karl,” Dream winked. Sapnap’s pale face turned red.

“What the honk?!” Karl shouted, obviously blushing.

“You heard what he said,” George giggled, opening the door to the bowling alley for the rest.

“I’m paying for this one, I feel guilty for dinner,” Sapnap elbowed Dream. 

He was going to protest, but was cut off by the worker.

“Hello! How many lanes for you guys?” The worker smiled, Dream could tell it was fake but didn’t say anything because it was the guy’s job.

“Just one,” Sapnap answered, taking out his wallet and handing his card to the worker.

“Alrighty, you guys can grab your shoes and you’ll be set at lane nine, have a nice night!”

The boys did as they were told and went over to their lane and put on their shoes. A water came by and asked them if they wanted to drink or eat anything.

“You down to see who can drink more, Dream?” Sapnap challenged.

Dream smirked, then turned to the waiter. “Could we get 10 shots of tequila?”

“Of course, anything else?” 

“Four glasses of water,” George answered. The waiter nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

“Right, let’s set this up, shall we?” Karl finished putting his shoes on and walked over to the machine to enter in the names.

“Dibs on first!” Sapnap called.

“I want second,” Dream answered shortly after.

“I’ll be 3rd I guess,” George shrugged.

“That makes me last then,” Karl sighed, typing in the names and watching them show up on the tv above their heads.

The waiter came back with the shots and water, then left quickly.

Both Sapnap and Dream picked up shot glasses.

“Ready Sap?”   
  


“Ready Dream!”

“Bottoms up,” Both of them said in unison, downing the shot.

“That burns,” Sapnap stuck out his tongue.

“Pussy,” Dream flipped him off.

“You won’t be saying that for long before I wreck your ass in bowling,” Sapnap bragged, picking up a bowling ball.

“Yeah right, I bet I’m better than everyone here,” Dream argued, flexing his muscles and making George scoff.

“And here I thought that you would be nicer when you are drunk,” The brunette grinned.

“Don’t make me make you take a shot, cuz I will,” Dream threatened.

“Shiver me timbers,” George giggled.

Even when he was drunk, Dream still felt warm inside whenever he heard that gorgeous laugh from George.

“Woo!” Sapnap jumped up in the air, making Dream turn his head.

“That was a spare! Time to take a shot, Dreamy!” Sapnap winked.

Dream chuckled, then took a shot, scowling at the foul taste. He got up and took a bowling ball when the pins were set up and lined up his shot. When he was ready, Dream swung and let go of the ball, watching it go down the glossy lane.

That was when he remembered he was drunk.

“Gutterball!” Karl laughed.

Dream flipped him off.

“Totally better than everyone here, 100%,” George smiled.

“Shut up, George. I’ll get a spare, I swear!” He flung his arms up.

Sticking to his promise, he grabbed another ball and did the same thing like last time, except this time he actually did get a spare.

“Told you, idiot!” Dream cheered, making George roll his eyes. The brunette walked up to get a bowling ball but Dream stopped him, whispering in his ear.

“Don’t get cocky with me pretty boy, you’ll regret it,” Dream made his voice low and raspy in an attempt to fluster his friend.

  
  


As the night progressed, Sapnap and Dream got even drunker. They ordered a total of 30 shots, 20 of them being taken by Dream because Sapnap was actually good at bowling.

“haAhAA I wiN agAin!” Sapnap leaned against Karl, who was struggling to stay on his feet from the extra weight.

George had Dream’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, in an attempt to keep him up.

“YoU fuCkIn biTch BoY!” Dream slurred his words.

“Be quiet, Clay!” George scolded, making the blonde shut his mouth in an instant. “There are people here with their families, please be quiet.”

Dream nodded, looking into George’s eyes. It was George who broke the eye contact, cheeks flushed.

Sapnap was less drunk than Dream, but was still, for some reason, harder to get into the car than Dream.

“Sapnap get into the car right now or I won’t say goodnight to you for a whole week!” Karl yelled.

Sapnap paused, then started crying, making Karl immediately regret his words.

“I didn’t mean that I’m sorry, please get into the car?”

“Say goodnight to me tonight! And tell me you love me!” Sapnap pouted.

“I promise, I promise. Just get into the car,” Karl helped his friend who was now cooperating.

  
  


It was quite a ride home, might I say. Dream kept on ranting about how everyone is reptiles and Sapnap was crying almost the whole drive. Thankfully, they got home quickly, due to George’s amazing speeding.

Karl got Sapnap out of the car and walked into the house, leading them into Sapnap’s room to make him go to sleep.

“Dream, please get out of the car,” George whined, getting pretty cold because of the chill breeze.

“I wanna sleep here!” Dream protested.

“I’ll let you cuddle me if you get out,” George sighed.

Dream reconsidered it. “Okay!” He hopped out of the car, George rushing to his side because he fell.

“Are you alright?” George quickly said, obviously worried.

The blonde stared into George’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Did I ever tell you how pretty you are?” Dream asked, heaving himself up with the help of George.

“Yes, you have,” George opened the door, walking inside.

“You need to be reminded how pretty you are eVerYdaY!” Dream shouted with a sudden burst of energy.

“Thank you Dream,” George smiled to himself, blush tinted his cheeks.

After a good 5 minutes of stumbling, the pair had finally arrived at Dream's room.

“No, but you sound so pretty every single minute! Even your moans are pretty, especially with your new mic!” Dream confessed, very loudly. 

George paused.

“What?” The brunette turned his head to Dream.

“I heard you on discord, silly. You sounded so perty when you were moaning my name,” Dream giggled, flopping on his bed.

George didn’t have anything to say. He was stunned. 

“That’s why I get so flustered when you say “Clay”, because it reminds me of that night hAha!” The giggling continued.

George honestly felt like he could cry.

“Hehe, Gogy likes me!” Dream dragged out the E, still giggling. Not even a minute later, he was asleep.

The brunette put his hands in his face, letting tears fall into his pale hands.

He was so mad at himself, why hadn’t he made sure he hung up the call? But wait, why hadn’t Dream left the call once he realized what George was doing?

Was George in the wrong? Or was it Dream?

He wiped his nose and tears away and ran to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

George immediately got into his bed and hid under the covers. His tears just kept on coming down, obviously pissed.

But what didn’t sit right with him is why didn’t Dream leave? Was he some kind of pervert? Oh well, he’ll talk about it tomorrow morning with him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is honestly one of the best coping mechanisms. Also, Tommy's Chill Playlist on Spotify is amazing.
> 
> Did you guys get that Harry Potter reference?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushies always solve problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3
> 
> I tried a new layout, so It may seem like it's shorter but there's just less space in-between the lines.

**TW: ED, Self Harm**

**Dream POV**

  
  
  


One of the many things that sucked about drinking was the hangovers. Dream had an especially bad one, considering that when he woke up he could literally die from the pain.

His eyesight was getting worse from the new tears forming.

_ Why the fuck did I drink so much? _ Dream held his head in his hands in an attempt to ease the pain, which obviously didn’t work. 

The blonde breathed in and out, trying to ignore the pain. It lestend a little bit, so that was enough for Dream to do his normal morning routine without passing out due to the pain.

His routine was quite normal, brushing teeth, combing hair, washing face, and putting on a new shirt and pants, since he hadn’t changed last night before he went to bed.

_ Speaking of last night, I need to thank George. _ He remembered, then walking out of his bathroom and opening the door, wincing at all of the sudden movement.

“There’s the myth, the man, the legend!” Karl turned his head, as did Sapnap. George didn’t bother to look at Dream, he wondered why that was.

“Hey guys,” Dream croaked out.

“Here’s some water, you need it,” Sapnap threw a water bottle at Dream. He muttered a small thank you and chugged the bottle, the pain getting easier to bare each swallow.

“Since you guys are taken care of, I’m gonna go stream with Quackity, he said he was doing a jackbox stream today,” Karl stated, standing up and heading to his room.

“I’ll join them I guess. Nothing better to do,” Sapnap shrugged, then following Karl. Dream just stood there, waiting for George to look up from his phone but he didn’t, of course, so he took the first move.

“Uh- thanks for last night and helping me, I appreciate it,” He awkwardly stammered. George paused his scrolling on his phone and slowly looked up, sending shivers down Dream’s spine.

“You remember last night?” The brunette looked… scared?

“Not really, I just know that you helped me get home and stuff because Karl would’ve helped Sapnap,” Dream explained, scratching the back of his head, obviously anxious for whatever reason.

“Do you know what you even said?” George now looked angry, which frightened Dream.

“No, why? Did I say something mean?” He was petrified at the thought that he hurt George’s feelings.

“Nope. But you did say you caught me jerking off on Discord to you,” George raised his voice, sounding even more angrier.

Dream’s sun kissed face fell. He made one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life.

“Silent now are we?” The brunette’s eyes burned with rage.

Dream couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

“Why the hell did you not say anything? Are you some kind of sick pervert?” George threw his arms up, making Dream flinch.

Once again, Dream didn’t say anything. All he did was stare at his feet and fidget with his fingers.

“Say something or I won’t hesitate to move out,” George spat, automatically making Dream raise his head quickly, making him wince.

“It’s not like that, I swear, I just was curious-” Dream stumbled with his words.

“Curious about your friend jerking off? Is this some kind of sick prank?”

“N-no! I don’t know why I didn’t leave but I can assure you, I didn’t do anything,” Tears were now forming in Dream’s eyes.

“Any other times you caught me jerking off and didn’t say anything?” George challenged.

“No, nothing else,” Dream lied. He was basically lying this whole conversation but that didn’t matter. But what didn’t make sense is why George was saying  _ his _ name while jerking off.

“Hey George?”

“What?”

“Why were you jerking off to me? You kept on saying “Clay”,” Dream suddenly got confident. He wasn’t expecting George to scoff.

“I wasn’t saying your name, I was saying “May”, my  _ girlfriend’s _ name,” George made Dream sound stupid.

The blonde all of a sudden forgot to breathe. George saying “girlfriend” just shattered Dream's heart even more.

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry for the confusion, I promise I won’t do it again,” Dream’s voice was unstable, a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the floor. He quickly walked back to his room.

For once, Dream let the thoughts take over him. He just needed company. Something to make him feel like anything is thinking about him.

_ See? George doesn’t like you. The only thing you have is me. Everyone always ends up abandoning you, it’s better to not get close to anyone. It doesn’t risk you getting hurt. _ He believed the thoughts. Why wouldn’t he? They’ve always been right. In the end, they predicted what would happen and it did.

_ Just think about how much weight you’ve lost this week. You’ll be skinny enough in no time. _ That was also true. Dream had been feeling lighter every day, but he didn’t know  _ who _ he was getting skinny for now. George basically hates him now, so what was the point in starving himself?

_ Your fans, idiot. They all still think you’re fat, don’t even think that they don’t. The reason why you don’t show your facecam is so then your fans don’t leave you because of how fat you are. _

They were right once again. That was exactly how Dream felt about facecams. The voices had stopped and left Dream with another splitting headache. He chugged the last of his water bottle that Sapnap had given him and threw it in his trash can, then looked for something to take the pain away. The only way to forget about the headache was to put focus on another thing, so why not do that?

After searching drawer after drawer, he found a sharp scalpel that he used to open his moving boxes.

_ That’s sharp enough, go into the bathroom and try it out. It doesn’t hurt, but it will take your attention away from your headache.  _ Dream slightly nodded, then walked to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door and locking it. 

_ Use your left arm. You can add more pressure and you don’t use that arm that much. _

He hesitantly set his forearm on his sink, and raised his right hand that had the scalpel. Taking a deep breath, Dream put the tip of the sharp object and grazed a little bit along his arm, maybe about an inch long. The thoughts were right, once again. He had completely forgot about his headache the whole time he was in the bathroom. 

Deciding to add more pressure, Dream grazed along his skin a few times with the sharp edge. It stung, but not horribly. Small specks of blood appeared on his arm. Thinking nothing of it, Dream just put them under water. Bad idea. It stung, way more than when he was actually cutting himself. He took a deep breath and continued, adding another mark, then another.

Before he knew it, Dream had about 6, shallow slashes in his arm. Shit. He had gotten carried away with how satisfying it was, and how it distracted him from almost everything that was happening in his life at the moment. Dream silently freaked out, then collected himself and walked back to his room and put on a sweatshirt. Obviously it was his signature lime green color.

He needed to distract himself before his headache came back again and started to think of ways. Dream decided on joining Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity on his Jackbox stream. He booted up his computer and joined the call.

“Dream! Join us please, these two aren’t funny,” Quackity immediately complained.

“Quackity you aren’t voting for anything so I don’t wanna hear anything. I could’ve gotten like 50 quiplashes,” Karl scoffed.

Dream smiled to himself. Playing Quiplash always led to a good night. Quackity sent the code to him and he joined with his phone.

“We don’t have enough time for this, I swear,” Sapnap whined.

“Or maybe you don’t have good enough ideas,” Dream shot back.

“Just you wait, Dream. I’m gonna quiplash your ass so hard,” Sapnap challenged.

“Woah there buddy,” Karl laughed.

“Seems kinda sus Sapnap,” Quackity added.

“Can you guys hurry the fuck up?” Dream started getting impatient.

“Daddy chill,” Sapnap completes his answers.

“What is wrong with you?” Dream wheezed. Shortly after, Karl and Quackity submitted their answers and the round started.

And so they began. All of the rounds consisted of pandering and subtle roasts, but nothing too bad that would get them all cancelled in seconds. 

One of the prompts was “What does the boogeyman do in his freetime?”. Dream knew what Sapnap would put.

“Kidnap children or write dnf fics?!” Quackity laughed, very loudly.

“I know which one dream wrote,” Karl taunted.

“You guys are fucked up,” Dream couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“Sapnap that was you!?” Quackity yelled.

“It was a good answer!” Sapnap protested.

The boys played for a while more, streaming for about 4 hours.

“Shit, I gotta go to sleep,” Quackity sighed.

“Aww is it past your bedtime, Quackmeister?” Teased Karl.

“Shut the fuck up Karl! I don’t have a bedtime!” The boy screeched.

Karl and Quackity fought for a good 10 minutes, with Dream and Sapnap chiming in from time to time.

“Alright bottoms, turn off your streams,” Dream joked.

“What the fuck, Dream!?” Quackity screamed.

“Chill Dream!” Karl giggled.

“I love how none of you denied it,” Sapnap egged on.

“I’m going to sleep,” Quackity quickly left the call and ended his stream.

“You didn’t have to out me like that Dream,” Said Karl.

“What?! So I was right?!” Dream stood up in his chair, practically yelling at the top of his lungs.

“No, I was joking,” Karl laughed harder.

“Really? Cuz you were a lot like a bottom last night-” Sapnap intervened.

“Sapnap! What the honk?” Karl screeched. Dream could hear him from the other room, which was quite funny.

“Kidding, kidding,” Sapnap wheezed.

The time was about 5 o’clock. Dream had found this out by this large grumble in his stomach.

“Anyone want some Panda express?” He suggested.

“Fuck yea, I could absolutely destroy some orange chicken right now dude,” Sapnap relaxed in his chair.

“Right, tell me what you guys want and I’ll order it,” Dream added his food to the cart.

“Orange chicken, white rice. I’m basic,” Sapnap made slurping sounds, which grossed out Dream.

“Honey walnut shrimp with white rice,” Karl ordered.

“Alright, I’ll go get George’s order, bye,” He hung up the call and was about to go ask George what he wanted when he remembered their argument.

_ He still hates you. He thinks you’re a weird pervert. He’s probably packing his bags at this moment. _

Dream hesitated to listen to the thoughts.

_ He wouldn’t move out because of that, it's ridiculous. _

_ You know what else is ridiculous? Watching your friend jerk off, twice, and not telling him about it. _

_ Yes, that was bad but I’m sure if I just say sorry again he’ll forgive me. _

_ You really think it’s gonna be that easy? George is complicated, so are his feelings. A simple “I’m sorry” won’t do shit and you know it. He probably will never forgive you. After all, why should he? All you’re good for is money and content anyways. _

He kind of agreed with them. They were his best features, and that was a fact.

Dream took a deep breath and opened his door and walked down the hall to George’s room. He paused in front of his door and stood there. Something was holding Dream back from knocking.

_ All you’re doing is taking his order, don’t be a pussy. People hate pussy’s. _

Finally getting the courage, he knocked three times on the door. Shortly after knocking, George opened the door. Dream was awestruck. He hadn’t seen his friend in only 5 hours and his beauty still amazed him.

“What?” He still sounded aggravated.

“W-what do you want from Panda Express?” Dream stuttered, he was obviously scared to talk to George after what had happened earlier.

“Beijing beef and fried rice,” George replied shortly, then shutting the door in Dream’s face.

_ Told you he hates you. _

Dream’s eyes clouded with tears. He wondered when George would go back to normal, back to his usual bright and happy self. Dream added the items to the cart and checked out. It’ll only take 30 minutes until the food was there, so Dream had to do something in the meantime to keep him occupied and away from the thoughts.

He slumped back to his room and looked for his earbuds, finding them within seconds. Dream put them in his ears and played one of his favorite songs,  _ Heatwaves. _ The music immediately made all of his thoughts drown out, and the only thing Dream could think about were the lyrics and the vibrations.

Dream had been doing this ever since he was a kid. Whenever his parents fought, or his siblings were getting screamed at, he just turned on his music and drowned the rest of the world out. Some may call it not facing reality, but Dream called it coping. He hated loud noises, but only if they were bad. Thank middleschool for that.

Just like that, 30 minutes had gone by. Dream got the notification that his food had been dropped off and headed out to get it. Thankfully, the food was still hot. He set it on the kitchen island and called out the other guys, who came rushing in.

All of them dug in. Sapnap and Karl were talkative, as usual. While George ate slowly and stayed quiet. After starving himself all day, Dream ate very quickly.

“Since I ordered, you two have to clean up,” He pointed at Sapnap and Karl, who immediately whined.

“That’s not fair!” Sapnap flung his arms in the air, whacking Karl in the head as he did so.

“Life isn’t fair, get used to it,” Dream retorted. His phone vibrated, signaling that he had a message. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing that it was a notification from amazon saying that his package had arrived.

Of course. He had almost forgotten. The blue sheep plushie that he had gotten for George a while back. Maybe that would be a good apology, with words of course. Dream ran to the door and opened it, revealing a small, brown package on the doorstep. He picked it up and quickly walked back to his room. 

The plushie was so soft, and the blue color was perfect. Something as perfect as this should definitely be in the hands of George, it only made sense. He thought of what to say and do for the perfect apology. Dream snuck his way into George’s room and placed the plushie on the bed, then sitting next to it. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for George, keeping his head down.

Not so long after, George walked in the room and Dream’s eyes met his. He couldn’t help but smile.

“What?” Was all George could say. That was okay, it was Dream who needed to do the apology, not George.

“I know, I messed up. I shouldn’t have done any of that and I feel so grossed out about my actions, I really do. I promise I will never do it again. I just want us to be friends again, I can’t live without you being my friend, I really can’t. Life just isn’t right when you aren’t your normal, giddy, self.” Dream could go on and on for hours about how sorry he was, but he figured that George did not want to hear any of that.

He was expecting George to either slap him, or walk out of the room right then and there.

The small boy walked toward Dream and hugged him. Obviously, Dream hugged back.

“I’m sorry for overreacting. I really shouldn’t have said those mean things to you,” George sniffled.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry. It’s ok, I deserved it,” Dream started tearing up himself. Words could not describe the amount of happiness that he was feeling at the moment.

George broke away from the hug, and nervously laughed. He wiped his tears away with his hoodie sleeve.

“By the way, I lied about the May thing,” He giggled.

Dream’s jaw dropped. He had worried for nothing.

_ Take that stupid thoughts. _

“I obviously knew that,” Dream scoffed. He remembered the sheep and gave it to George.

“You sounded like you really liked it, so I got it for you,” He nervously smiled. George inspected the gift and smiled as well.

“You’re so cheesy, I love it,” The brunette hugged Dream once more. Dream didn’t think that his smile could grow even bigger, but it did.

“So we’re cool now?”

“I think so,” George replied, setting the plushie in his lap.

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 12am this time! Not 2am! New record!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to turn on your homies for something in exchange is ok... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: ED**

**Dream POV**

It’s been a few days since Dream and George’s little quarrel. Both of them were back to normal and honestly just vibing with life. Of course, Dream’s “thoughts” got worse and worse. One day, they even convinced him to work out for 2 hours and not eat anything, just to see what would happen. Bad idea. He threw up about 15 minutes after working out.

Dream had just finished streaming with his roommates, and decided to watch a movie on the large tv in his bedroom. He scrolled for a bit and remembered that he hadn’t watched 365 days yet. The blonde thought about what people had said about the movie, they said things like, “It’s funny!” or “Great for children!”. Dream normally didn’t listen to other people, but curiosity took over him.

He clicked play on the movie and settled into his bed. It started off like any other movie, nothing too different.

Then came a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Dream’s head tilted towards the door.

It was George who walked in. “Hey, what are you watching?”

“365 Days. People said it’s funny,” Dream explained. He saw the brunette try to keep in a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Dream sat up.

“Nothing. The movie is pretty funny, may I watch it with you?” George cleared his throat. Dream patted the space next to him, signaling George that he could.

Both of the boys got comfy into the large bed and continued to watch the movie. Dream asked many questions and George just giggled in response.

Then came the shower scene. The girl got grabbed by the neck by Maximo, or whatever he was called, and Dream’s jaw dropped.

George saw the other boy’s reaction and started laughing.

“George!” Dream shouted, making the boy laugh harder.

“This is family friendly! I swear!” The brunette protested.

“I’m not sure if I wanna watch this anymore…” Dream cringed at the tv.

“No, no, no. I swear, it gets better!” George quickly stated.

“Fine. Whatever,” Dream folded his arms and continued watching with a scowl spread across his sun kissed face.

The movie was filled with a ton of sex, and Dream shouting at George. The tv now showed the characters on a boat.

“You’re gonna love this part, Dream,” George giggled. Dream braced himself for what was to come.

George wasn’t right. Dream was almost about to throw up.

“I don’t know how much more I can watch-” Dream covered his mouth.

“It’s not that gross, you baby,” George taunted.

Finally, the movie was finished. Dream didn’t know how much longer he could take it. The pure torture. He was hiding under his sheets when George spoke again.

“You know what would be funny?” The brunette rested his head against the headboard of the bed.

“What, George?” He didn’t trust the other boy.

“We should do something like this.”

Dream’s eyes went wide and he quickly threw off the covers. “What?!”

“Well- we don’t kidnap each other obviously. Just do a game until one of us gives in, and has to give the other some amount of money,” George shrugged.

“What kind of game?” Dream was intrigued. Knowing George, it probably would be something stupid like saying “yes” to eachother no matter what for a long period of time.

“I don’t know! You come up with something!” George threw his arms up in the air.

Dream thought about it for a good 10 seconds, then had the best idea he’s ever had in awhile.

“I say we tease each other until the other one can’t take it anymore. It could be at any moment, even in public. You can do basically anything. The whole point is to get the other to finally give in and quit. The loser has to give the winner something, no questions asked. Have any safe words?” Dream suggested.

George looked haunted, then intrigued, then haunted again. It was a few moments until he responded with, “Blueberry.”

“Blueberry it is. When should we start?”

“I’d say when I get back into my room. Agree?” George got up.

“Head back into your room then. I’ll be thinking of ways to get you, Georgie,” Dream winked. George rolled his eyes and walked back to his room.

So the game began.

It started off innocent at first. The game consisted of George breathing heavily into his mic, in an attempt to make Dream flustered, and Dream tickling the back of George’s neck. Obviously both of those were failed attempts, but they tried.

Dream was talking to Sapnap while he tried to speedrun the game, obviously failing because the brunette died whenever he got to the nether. The boys were talking about stupid Halloween costumes they had in the past when Sapnap said something about a ninja costume. He got a dono, and read it outloud. 

“Sapnap had a blindfold in his possession before? Kinky.” Sapnap laughed at that one, causing Dream to wheeze.

“You guys are freaks, I swear,” Dream laughed. Then something hit him. A blindfold. George  _ despised _ not being able to see in the dark. Maybe if Dream surprised him at the right time, he could blindfold George.

_ But that wouldn’t be able to do it. He needs something more. _ He was thinking of the many things that George got flustered by. He remembered one thing. Dream’s voice. George loved it when Dream spoke in a low and raspy tone. 

_ Still wouldn’t be able to do it. What is something that George gets turned on by? Other than my voice? _ Dream thought. Again, he thought of something. Choking. George fucking  _ loved _ choking, as well as Dream’s hands.

The boy thought of different plans and picked the best one while listening to Sapnap rant.

For what felt like forever, Sapnap ended his stream after noticing that the clock struck 2 in the morning.

“Night Sappitus Nappitus,” Dream faked a large yawn. Sapnap said his goodbyes and headed to sleep.

After 30 minutes, Dream knew that Sapnap was asleep. He looked through his closet and found a box filled with many questionable items and pulled out his black blindfold. Dream thought of a short script to go along the lines of and crept out of his room, into George’s.

Of course, the boy was awake and was sitting on his chair in front of his pc setup.

“Hey Dream, what do you need?” George’s silky smooth voice entered Dream’s ears.

“Nothing, what are you up to?” Dream leaned on George’s chair.

George turned his chair back in the direction of his pc’s. “Responding to comments and stuff.”

Dream read a comment that caught his eye out loud. “I feel like George would have a voice kink?”

“I swear, people are getting the wrong ideas all the time,” George sighed.

“I think they’re right,” Dream smirked.

“I do not have a voice kink, Clay,” The brunette huffed.

“Do you?” Dream made his voice low and raspy, just like he did that one day.

“U-uh no…” George’s voice was barely a whisper.

Taking this as a chance, Dream quickly wrapped the blindfold around George’s dark brown eyes, making him squeak in surprise.

“Shh, don’t want Karl and Sapnap to wake up now, do you?” He basically growled. George’s breathing was cut short.

“C-clay-” George whimpered.

“Yes, Georgie?” Dream made sure to whisper in the smaller boy’s ear and breathe on his neck.

“I’m not gonna g-give in,” George’s jaw quivered.

Dream took his free hand and placed it on George’s small throat, then caressing it.

“Good. Because if you gave in, then this moment would be over,” Dream paused and moved his mouth right next to George’s ear. “And we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

“W-well…” The boy started, then being cut off by Dream tightening his grip on his throat.

“I don’t think I want you speaking anymore. Be a good boy and follow me,” Dream slowly stood up and led George towards his bed with his hand. The boys were still standing up, but in front of the bed. Now, Dream could touch George wherever his lustful mind desired.

Dream kept the applied pressure on the side of George’s throat, making sure that the boy could still breathe but not talk. He tied the blindfold together on the back of George’s head so then it could stay in place and not fall off. 

“I wonder where you liked being touched, Georgie,” Dream ran a long finger down the petite build of George, sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

To Dream’s dismay, George was holding back his moans. Dream loved George’s gorgeous moans. They were always so beautiful and lust filled, which made Dream even hornier.

He gently brushed his cold hand around George’s small neck. George let in a sharp intake of breath when Dream went over a certain spot under his ear, then shutting his mouth, realizing what he had just done.

This only made the blonde smirk. “Is that where it is? Under your ear? Does that make you  _ melt _ , George?” Dream’s husky voice whispered in George’s ear.

The brunette’s only reply was a small whimper.

Dream couldn’t help but only breathe in that area, each breath making the smaller boy shudder. His eyes traveled down to George’s crotch area. A very noticeable bulge was there. He felt himself get a rush of pride.

“I only touched you and you’re already hard?” Dream tapped the other boy’s erection, making him open his mouth to moan but stop before doing so. 

Other than the soft moans every now and then, George was rather quiet. He hadn’t tried to speak since Dream put his hand on George’s throat and the taller boy was wondering why.

He released his hand from George’s throat and the other let out a shaky breath. It sounded like he was sort of…  _ sad? _ Almost as if he was kinda disappointed that the feeling had left his body.

Dream softly chuckled, then brought his mouth near the area that he found that George was sensitive in. “Do you really like being choked that much?”

All George did was swallow, which made Dream kind of angry.

“Speak.”

“...yes,” George’s voice was music to Dream’s ears. The boy sounded so  _ wrecked _ . And this was all because of Dream, and Dream only.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

George hesitantly nodded his head up and down. Dream immediately returned his hand to the other’s throat. The brunette gasped at the newly applied pressure, which made Dream even hornier than he already was, if that was possible.

“I think we should take care of-” Dream looked down at George’s erection and poked it, earning a small moan from the other boy. “- _ this _ . But only if you want me too.”

George frantically nodded, but of course Dream wouldn’t take that as an answer.

“Words, Georgie.”

“Yes- please. God, just touch me already,” George moaned.

Dream didn’t need to be told twice to start. He led the two on the bed and rested his back on the wall, placing George in between his legs, making both of them face the wall in front of them. (Picture you’re watching a movie with someone and you’re holding them in your arms or them holding you in their arms. Basically the same position)

Dream slowly undid George’s pants and slid them off, along with his boxers. He quickly took George’s length in his hand, making the other boy moan out in pleasure.

“So needy,” Dream commented.

“You did this-” George was cut off by a sudden change of pace of how Dream was stroking him, making him cry out.

“Don’t get snappy with me George,” Dream bit George’s ear.

The noises that were coming out of George were beautiful. Each moan was filled with desire and lust. Of course, Dream was hard too. Any sudden movement would make him cum, that’s how hard he was.

“I wonder what I would want from you if I won the game,” Dream made his voice raspy like he had done earlier. George couldn't help but arch his back and throw his head back in pleasure.  _ God _ was his voice kink showing.

“I’m c-close,” George managed to spit out.

Thinking about the game, Dream suddenly stopped. He set George aside and stood up.

“I forgot I have to edit a video, cya George,” Dream smirked and walked out, leaving a very horny and flustered George in the room alone.

He didn’t know just how hard he was. The moment Dream had gotten to the bathroom and started stroking himself he came. Dream stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He hadn’t gotten George to give in, but instead embarrassed himself.

_ Told you he didn’t like you. _

_ That has nothing to do with this. Also, I’m not in the mood. Fuck off. _ Thankfully, the thoughts stopped.

Honestly, Dream was exhausted. He had to match everyone’s energy in while streaming, and on top of that was some editing. Life as a streamer and youtuber was harder than you would think, that’s for sure. 

He walked out of his bathroom and flopped down on his bead, too tired to brush his teeth or wash his face. After settling in, he was quickly overcome by a comfortable black blanket of darkness.

The next day at breakfast was awkward. George couldn’t meet Dream’s eyes for the life of him, while also ignoring him for most of the day.

That certainly did not help with the thoughts one bit. All of them consisted of:

_ He’s uncomfortable with you. _

_ You forced him to do that. _

_ He hates you and wants to move out. _

_ You’re still not skinny enough, eat less at dinner. _

He had gotten so used to his thoughts that they didn’t make him cry anymore. They didn’t make him feel anything. Dream had always known that he wasn’t good enough for George, but this just hit him differently. 

Of course, Dream had to stream today. Quackity wanted to play roblox with him, Wilbur, and Tommy. Normally, he didn’t mind streaming two days in a row. But this time it was different. Today he was just in a shitty mood. Probably because of the thoughts, and because George was ignoring him.

Once they had all started their streams, they had noticed Dream’s abnormal behaviour and tried to keep the insults to a minimum. It was moments like these where Dream was thankful for his friends.

It was maybe towards the end of Dream’s stream when George walked in without a word and sat on Dream’s bed. He didn’t pay that much attention because he was streaming, but he could see out of the corner of his eye that George was smirking.

_ Just what does he think he’s doing? _ Dream thought.

A good five minutes later, when Dream wasn’t paying attention, George had gotten up and walked over to Dream, turning his chair so then it was facing George and he got on his knees.

“George wh-” 

‘“Shh. No going on mute,” George teased, placing a small hand on Dream’s thigh. 

Both emotionally and sexually frustrated, Dream debated on following George’s orders, but eventually followed them, trying to turn his attention back to the stream.

“Sorry about that chat, Patches was just being cute,” Dream quickly made up a lie. Of course, chat didn’t take that bullshit excuse and kept pressing on about it, which made Dream even more irritated.

“I’m Tommy I’m such a big man, look at me women,” Wilbur mocked Tommy. The teenager immediately started yelling, making Dream turn into a laughing mess.

“You do sound like that Tommy-'' Dream started, then getting distracted by George spreading his legs further apart. His tanned face burned red as he looked down at the boy, who was innocently smiling.

Trying his hardest to remain normal, Dream continued playing with his friends. George surprised him many times with his questionable movements. It was when George was sliding off Dream’s sweatpants when it became harder to function properly. 

He glared down on the smaller boy who was smirking devilishly. George had been lightly tracing the skin just above his boxers waistband, making Dream gasp out at one point and try to blame it on Patches.

His breathing became heavier as George began to palm him through his boxers. Chat had begun noticing the sudden quietness from Dream and started asking questions.

“Chat, nothing is wrong it’s just- ngh!” He was once again cut off by George, who was now taking off Dream’s boxers at a painfully slow pace. 

“-It’s just Patches trying to knock things off my shelves. Y’know, normal cat stuff,” Dream had made a quick excuse, 

“Fuckin cats man. That’s why dogs are better,” Tommy huffed. Dream was glad that the conversation had returned back to normal. 

“I heard somewhere that women like cats more than dogs, actually,” Quackity interjected.

“Did I say that I like dogs? I meant cats, I love cats. Did you hear that women in chat?” The conversation faded off for Dream, as he was worried about something different at the moment. That thing was George now jerking him off.

Dream had to bite down on his bottom lip as hard as he could to suppress his moans. Why did George have to be so good at everything he did? And look hot as hell while doing it? It just wasn’t fair.

After he had gotten fully erect, George had removed his hand from Dream’s dick and grinned.  _ Fuck. _ Dream probably looked like a total mess right now. His hair was messy and his cheeks were flushed, sweat glistening on his forehead. The brunette licked from the bottom of Dream’s shaft to the top, then engulfing it in his small mouth. 

Dream felt he could die right then and there. The warmth of George’s mouth on his dick was so overwhelming and felt amazing. If only he weren’t streaming.

He was streaming.

_ Shit. _

“H-hey guys I’m gonna stop streaming for the day, I have a bunch of stuff to do,” Dream stuttered. It was exceptionally hard to try to keep his voice as normal as possible. He wouldn’t be surprised if chat could hear George’s slurping sounds.

Dream quickly ended the stream and left the voice call. He immediately looked down at George with nothing but lust in his eyes. The brunette took his mouth off of Dream’s dick with a little  _ pop _ and licked his lips. Dream was disappointed with the sudden cold air on his dick to say the least, but was even more disappointed when George just got up and left the room.

Then he remembered last night, and how he basically did the same.

“That cheeky little bastard.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted at like 2am but I was too tired to upload it.  
> Also, if this seems sloppy it's because I was writing it while half asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the game continues...but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**George POV**

  
  


As the time struck 10:00 am, George’s alarm clock set off, one annoying beep ringing in his ears every second. The boy groaned and flung his arm around, hoping to hit something to turn the wretched sound off. Obviously it didn’t work, so George managed to push himself up and turn the alarm clock off himself.

He debated on going back to sleep, but chose against it. There was a reason he was so tired this morning. That reason was last night. Any sane person would keep on thinking about what happened, and George was sane, so he did just that. He couldn’t have gone to sleep with all of the questions and thoughts swimming in his mind, he just couldn’t. 

George tried his hardest to forget what happened, but overall he was quite proud of himself. He had almost gotten Dream to quit. If only he had been more demanding and told Dream to actually talk on stream, then he would’ve said the safe word. 

The boy heaved himself up off of his bed and brushed his teeth, not bothering to fix his hair as it would probably get messed up later by Sapnap. He basically strutted to the kitchen, proud of what he had done the night before. As per usual, Sapnap and Karl were there. George had always wondered why they were always the first two to get out of bed, but paid no attention to it after a minute of thinking.

“Morning,” Karl greeted, scooting over on his chair to make more room for George.

“H-hey guys,” George spoke, then was taken aback by his voice cracking. He figured it was probably from him basically deepthroating his friend last night.

“Do you have a cold or something? Your throat sounds sore,” Sapnap instantly turned into protective mother mode.

Having a friend worry about him comforted George, but he would never let it show. He just knew that they wouldn’t care about affection, everyone else didn’t. “I think I just slept with my mouth open or my room was too warm last night, it’ll go away in a day.”

Sapnap looked hesitant, then quickly let it go. “Just have hot chocolate or something, it soothes your throat.”

“Yea, yea. I will,” George rolled his eyes. He got up to make what Sapnap had suggested, hot chocolate did sound good at the time.

“Back to what I was saying, we should have a nerf battle. We get a bunch of guns and bullets and spread them around the house, then treat it like some battle royal or something. I could invite Jimmy and some of his friends, it’s not that long of a drive,” Karl explained.

“Doesn’t he have other things to do? He’s a pretty big youtuber,” Sapnap intervened.

George agreed with Sapnap. Jimmy, or MrBeast, was basically always filming. Honestly, George didn’t blame him. The guy made a shit ton of money off of his videos.

“Believe it or not, he was actually wanting to visit me. Chris is pretty sad that I’m gone and I apparently didn’t have a good “going away” party or whatever you call it,” Karl countered. 

“That actually sounds fun. Maybe the winner will get like $1,000 or something,” George shrugged, stirring the chocolate sauce into his heated milk.

“George, not everyone can risk $1,000,” Karl complained.

“Maybe don’t be dogwater then,” George wiggled his eyebrows.

“Take that back Georgie,” Sapnap threatened.

George acted like he was afraid then laughed. “Don’t be such a simp, Sapnap.”

Karl snorted while taking a sip of his water, making liquid spill out of his nose.

“What the fuck,” Sapnap stammered.

George noticed that both Sapnap and Karl’s faces were a deep shade of red and giggled.

“You guys suck at hiding your feelings for eachother, just saying,” George took a swig of his hot chocolate, then sticking his tongue out at the scolding hot beverage.

“We do not!” Both of the boys protested in unison, then turning their heads away quickly after realizing what they had just said.

“Besides, you and Dream aren’t that good at hiding  _ your _ feelings for eachother,” Sapnap changed the subject.

“There are no feelings to be hidden,” George scoffed. He didn’t have a crush on his best friend, it was simply platonic. Sure, they mess around with each other once in a while, but that’s what best friends do.

“I’ll believe that when you two stop looking at each other like you wanna fuck the living daylights out of them-” Karl mocked.

There was the reaction that they were looking for. George went wide eyed and coughed. “W-we do not!”

“Oh please, you two basically eye fuck each other at any chance you can get. Don’t play stupid with us,” Sapnap winked.

“You two are pricks,” George huffed, obviously defeated.

“Speaking of eye fucking, there’s Dream!” Karl turned his head toward the direction of the hallway.

George thought nothing of it and did the same, then narrowing his eyes when he saw the tall blonde. Just the sight of him made George remember every single detail about what had happened the night before.

Dream had obviously noticed George and immediately blushed, then turned his head away.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Sapnap ruffled the blonde’s hair.

“Morning.”  _ Fuck _ his morning voice was hot. Just one word made George’s whole face turn a bright shade of pink.

“So Dream, what do you think about some of the MrBeast team coming over in like a week or so to film a video or two?” Karl rested his chin on his hand.

“Sounds good to me. How much people would be coming though?”

The conversation went on and on, consisting of many questions and concerns, all of them having answers. George still couldn’t make eye contact with Dream, neither could the other boy. It was obvious that there was tension going on, and Sapnap noticed it.

“What’s up with you George? You haven’t said anything.”

The boy immediately looked up and made eye contact with Dream, then switching his gaze to Sapnap. “I was just listening. I didn’t have any questions or anything so I figured it would be best if I just kept out of the conversation.” Half of this was true, the other half not so much.

The lie seemed good enough for Sapnap to not press on any further, so he continued his conversation with Karl and Dream.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry to cut the convo short but I really need to go and edit a video, the deadline is tomorrow and I still have a ton of stuff to do,” Dream spoke up, then quickly heading back to his room.

George didn’t blame him, honestly. Sapnap and Karl were in their own world, which was fine, but sometimes it did get quite bothersome to listen to both of them bicker about different ideas.

“I need to go stream, I uh didn’t do it yesterday,” George quickly made an excuse and scampered back to his room.

That was one of George’s worst lies of the day. He had streamed the day before, and the day before that. He just hoped that Sapnap and Karl didn’t catch on and bug him about it. 

George shut his door and sat in his chair, letting out a sigh as he leaned back into it.  _ God _ . What had Dream done to him? Ever since George had moved into the house, he had been having these very strange dreams. They were sometimes him and Dream just having fun with Sapnap and Karl, y’know, normal friend stuff. But other times they were dreams of him and Dream having… you know what I mean. The question is, why? Why was he having these dreams about his best friend? And why did he sometimes look forward to them? George had caught himself enjoying the dreams more than he had been not. 

Maybe he was still in shock about seeing Dream for the first time and being that surprised. But that didn’t make sense, he had been living here for weeks, it had almost been a month. If he had been in shock, he would have gotten over it a while ago.

On top of all that, George now had to participate in a game that he was not so sure he would win. When Dream had done a lot of… stuff to George that one night, he was seriously thinking about quitting right then and there. But then he remembered what the loser had to give to the winner. Some sort of favor. Knowing Dream, it would probably be something sexual or money related. Not some puny “dress up in drag and do a stream” or something along those lines. Dream knew how to humiliate George, and he knew how to do it well. 

Thinking of the favor, George’s mind couldn’t help but wonder. How far would he be willing to go to win? Another question, how far would  _ Dream _ go to win? He was a pretty competitive guy who had no shame, not a good combination. The worst part was that George agreed to do absolutely anything for the favor, so it would be something bad.

_ Probably wear a made dress or something. _

_ He wouldn’t go  _ **_that_ ** _ easy on you. _

_ Ok maybe a maid dress, cat ears, and stream? _

_ Nope. Probably have sex with him- _

_ I’m not doing that. _

_ You agreed to do whatever the other person asked. _

_ He knows what I would and what I wouldn’t do. _

_ That’s not what this whole game is about. It’s about stepping out of your comfort zone and doing what you normally wouldn’t do. He obviously isn’t gonna care about boundaries for the favor if he doesn’t care about boundaries to get the favor, it’s how the world works. _

_ I hate the world. _

_ Don’t we all? _

Talking to himself was giving George a headache. Now that he thought about it, what was Dream going to ask him for if he lost? He wouldn’t ask for sex, George knew that for a fact. Dream was way too respectful for that. That question got George thinking, which isn’t a good idea. Whenever George started thinking it always led to two things. One was crying, and the other was jerking off. He wasn’t in the mood to cry, and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to jerk off. So he just tried his best to stop thinking and scroll through Tiktok, something that never ended well. 

His “For you” page was as normal as ever. Filled with a bunch of cosplayers and funny clips from recent streams. Looking at the comments was George’s favorite part of TikTok. They were always filled with a bunch of funny sayings and people screaming in capital letters for no apparent reason.

A smile was spread across George’s face until he stumbled across a video that seemed to be fanart. Interested, he decided to watch the full video. Big mistake.

The fanart was probably too sexual for Tiktok, so the creator blurred the full picture and said to check their twitter to see the whole picture. George was already in this deep, so why not check it out? Another mistake.

It was a very detailed drawing of George in a navy blue skirt with a black hoodie on, obviously turned on, with Dream choking him with a hand under George’s skirt.

“Why do you do this to yourself George?” he muttered under his breath.

He hated to admit it, but the drawing was quite hot. George couldn’t help but appreciate the amount of detail they put in Dream’s face, his hands too.  _ God _ did they do his hands justice. It was so realistic to Dream’s real hands that George got slightly aroused.

George got pissed at himself for his now growing boner. He wanted to click off the photo and delete his search history, but he just couldn’t. The fanart just made him think about the topic that George had been trying so hard to avoid. That topic was  _ sex with Dream. _

Of course, he had thought about it before. But right after he agreed with himself to never think about it again and forget that he had ever even thought about it. But the topic just kept on coming back to him. George didn’t know about gay sex in the slightest. All he knew was that there was a bottom who got it stuck in them and a top who stuck it in the other. No details, nothing. Past George, who had never met Dream before, would’ve been ok without knowing about how gay sex worked, but present George, who had met Dream, was now getting more and more curious by the day.

George’s boner had now gotten harder and harder to ignore.

“Fuck it,” he sighed, and unzipped his pants. Maybe jerking off will help clear George’s mind. 

Wanting to get this over with quick, George quickly stroked his hand up and down his dick. He tried to bite back his moans as much as he could, but he could only do so much.

Minutes passed of George repeating this movement, but nothing happened. He hadn’t even gotten close to cumming, it was starting to piss him off. His boner was starting to become painful. 

Having no shame at the moment, George stopped stroking himself and got on his computer, then searching up something that wouldn’t be too family friendly. Once he got on the desired site, George typed in what he was looking for in the search bar. Almost instantly, many videos came up. The brunette was flabbergasted at how many different types of videos there were. He found himself looking for a tall, muscular, dirty blonde “top”. George immediately regretted clicking on a video that had a guy that looked quite familiar to Dream. He just found this whole thing humiliating and a bit perverted. 

George was paying close attention to what was happening. He took mental notes of what to do and how to do it. The video started with the normal porn stuff, bad acting, making out, then the little handjobs and so on. What didn’t make sense is why the hell was the blonde guy sticking his fingers in the other guys ass. Did it feel good or something? George’s dick twitched at a moan from the blonde that sounded a bit too much like Dream’s. Getting curious, George scrolled down to the comments to look for some more info. He read something along the words of “prostate” and questioned what the hell that was. Innocently, George looked it up in a non-incognito tab and it answered his question.

“A prostate is a gland that blablabla-” George mutters, then his eyes catch something. “-if massaged, may cause a feeling of arousal.”

So that’s what it was. That’s how a bottom enjoyed sex. George was wary at first, but now it made sense. He clicked back to the video, and the pair was now actually doing  _ it _ . George looked at the bottom, who looked like he was having the time of his life.

_ Does it really feel that good? _ George questioned. He knew they were using lube, so he got out his bottle. 

He really thought about the favor, and what Dream would want to do with it. George thought about it and hesitantly followed what the video did before.

  
  
  


**Dream POV**

  
  


Ever since last night, Dream had been planning on his revenge on George. He had already played the choking and voice kink card, so he was in a slump.

Dream wondered what George would be comfortable with in the favor, but he did take into consideration that George might win. He then laughed at the idea of letting George win. Dream had always won, no matter what it was, and no matter what the cost was. 

He decided to stop thinking, as that never led to good things, and headed over to George’s room. Thinking nothing of it, he opened the door and was immediately hit with a picture that he would never forget.

George’s head snapped in the direction of the door, eyes widening. 

“D-dream!” the boy screeched, instantly tugging his hoodie down.

It took a second for Dream to realize what was going on. When he had walked in, he had seen many things. George’s eyes were shut tight, with both of his legs propped up on his desk, spread open. On one of the monitors, was two guys fucking eachother. It was obvious that George had been jerking off, but with his other hand it was in between his legs and- oh my god Dream knew what George was doing. The boy’s eyes were red, almost as if he had been crying. 

“George… What were you doing?” Dream took a step forward. The smaller boy whimpered and pulled his hoodie down even more.

“P-please help me,” George looked up and met Dream’s eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

“With what?” The blonde tried to sound innocent.

“I haven’t been able to… c-cum for an hour. It  _ hurts _ Clay, please help me,” George whined.

The sight was such a pretty thing to see. George’s cheeks were dusted pink with little glossy streaks, indicating that there were once tears running down them.

“I don’t know George, it seems like something you have to take care of yourself,” Dream teased. He turned around to make his way out until he was stopped by George.

“Blueberry. Blueberry, blueberry, blueberry.  _ Please _ Clay, I need help, I don’t care about the game anymore,” he begged.

That was all Dream needed to hear. He scooped George up from out of his chair and brought him over to his bed.

“What were you doing, Georgie?” Dream didn’t mean to make his voice raspy and low, but it came out like that for some reason. 

“I just saw something and got curious so I tried it and it felt  _ so _ fucking good, but it wasn’t enough,” George took in a sharp breath when Dream started kissing the part of his neck that was sensitive.

“What do you need, Georgie?”

“I need… you. Please just hurry,” George was basically begging at this point.

As much as Dream wanted to, he knew that he couldn’t go all the way with George just yet. All George needed was a little help that Dream would gladly give in a heartbeat. 

“I’m not gonna go all the way with you, but I will help you. Be a good boy and bend down for me, ok?” Dream placed a cold hand on George’s chest. The brunette followed the instructions that were given immediately.

“You’re being such a good boy today George, if only you weren’t being a total slut like last night I would be going all the way with you. But you don’t deserve that quite yet,” Dream growled. He looked for the lube and squirted some on his fingers, then rubbing some on the rim of George’s hole.

The smaller boy whined at the teasing and pushed his hips backward to get some sort of contact.

“Eager now are we? That’s fine, it might hurt a bit though,” Dream placed one hand on George’s back and with his other hand he poked one finger into George’s hole.

Dream curled his finger upwards and the boy below him immediately moaned out in pleasure.

“Shh, they might hear you. Don’t be too loud of a slut, ok?” Dream made sure to whisper in George’s ear, knowing that it turned him on even more.

“M-more,” the boy managed the splurt out.

Following George’s orders, Dream added another finger and started pumping once George had adjusted.

The brunette was a moaning mess. He was writhing in pleasure and trying his best to hold his moans back by biting his lip, which was now bleeding by how hard he was biting down. 

Dream was trying his hardest not to fuck the living daylights out of George right then and there. But for once, he had self control and didn’t do it.

“One m-more,” George gasped.

The blonde complied and added a third finger, pumping in and out, hitting George’s prostate over and over.

“I’m gonna c-cum-” George moaned.

“Cum for me, Georgie.”

Soon enough, George came. He collapsed on his bed and tried to regain his breath. Dream, on the other hand, got a tissue and wiped his fingers. He smiled down on the absolute mess he made of George.

“So I guess I win huh?” Dream laughed.

“Shut up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I did for this chapter to come out today:
> 
> stayed up til 5am to write it (I have school in an hour btw)  
> drank a Mountain Dew to stay up since I have no monster (I fucking hate fizzy drinks with a passion)  
> risked my sanity for the porn part (I was about to have a mental breakdown istg)
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the little sprinkle of Karlnap and George's POV! I feel like I haven't used George's pov in awhile so here.  
> This is my longest chapter yet and I did it all in one sitting I am beyond proud do myself (I also think I can type at the speed of light rn with how long I've been typing)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrusive thoughts can really damage your mental health, trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: ED, Self Harm**

**Dream POV**

  
  


Waking up in the morning was something Dream had fretted the most. He didn’t wanna face the embarrassment of being face to face with George, as he would only see the faces the boy had made last night.

After convincing himself that it wouldn’t be that bad, Dream got up to go to the restroom and do his usual morning routine. His eyes glanced over at the mirror and stared at his reflection. Dream couldn’t see any difference whatsoever, which made him angry. He had been starving himself for 2 weeks for nothing. 

His gaze then shifted over to his scale. Dream knew that if he stepped on it then he would become even more mad at himself, but he couldn’t stop himself from checking. He stood on it for a second, then read the glowing red numbers: 174.6.

Seeing the numbers on the scale terrified Dream. He remembered the last time he weighed himself and recalled that it was maybe 172 or something around there. The numbers kept on repeating in Dream’s mind. Whenever he had time to think, it wasn’t good. In came the thoughts…

_ See? You’re not good enough. You’ll never be good enough. No matter how hard you try you will always fail, that’s just how pathetic you are. Even after two weeks you managed to gain weight; how pathetic is that? _

Dream sunk down to the floor, letting all of the thoughts that had been in the back of his head for the past few days come out and torment him.

_ You’re always gonna be fat. Fat, fat, fat, fat. Never skinny. If you even think about eating I won’t hesitate to slit your wrists until there's more scars than not. _

_ All you ever think about is food. Have you ever thought about how Karl and Sapnap are feeling now that you are spending so much time away from them and thinking about George? _

Now that it was mentioned, Dream really did never think about how Sapnap and Karl were feeling. He was basically ignoring them and only thinking about himself and George. Yesterday he literally blew them off because of George. 

_ See what I mean? You’re such a selfish person. Always thinking of your feelings and never about others. _

_ I don’t care about others feelings. I’m better than them. I paid for most of this house, I don’t have to be their parent as well. _

Dream’s eyes narrowed. Where the hell did those thoughts come from? It was a whole new voice- a whole new personality. He had never thought about those things before, and he didn’t want to think about them again. They were even worse than the other thoughts.

_ You’re not heartless. You have a soft spot for your roommates, admit it. You try to act cool but in reality you just need confirmation from those three people. _

There was a new voice. New thoughts. Dream liked this one more than the others, but it was still pretty bad.

_ I don’t need confirmation from any of them. I am better than everyone. I have more subscribers, more money- I even look the best. _

_ Don’t even try that one. You have been trying to get George’s attention for awhile now, and it’s still not working. If you were better than all of them then George would be all over you. You’re still not perfect, not skinny enough. Don’t eat anything today, see how that turns out. _

It was official. Dream was going insane. All of the thoughts darted around his mind, making him have a headache. The different personalities and the different point of views didn’t help him at all, they just made it more difficult.

_ I overpower the other ones. Listen to me. You aren’t good enough, you won’t be until you’re skinnier. Never listen to the others, I’m the only one you can listen to. I am the only truthful one. _

Dream knew he was being manipulated. He knew it was so wrong because it was him that was manipulating himself, but it felt so  _ right _ listening to it. He always made the voice proud whenever he skipped a meal or managed to ignore his cravings. But now when there were more voices and more things to please, Dream just had to please the voice even more.

_ Cut yourself. _

_ What? Why? I haven’t eaten anything… _

_ It doesn’t matter if you’ve eaten anything, you’ve thought about it haven’t you? _

_ Yea i’ve thought about it, but I thought I only cut myself when I have eaten? _

_ Rules change. You’ve gained 2 pounds, haven’t you? _

_ Yes but- _

_ I’ve been too soft with you. Go cut yourself or you aren’t eating tomorrow. _

He obviously couldn’t help but listen. What else could he have done? Not listening to the one thing that promised to keep him company forever just seemed so… wrong.

Dream managed to stand up and track down the box cutter that he had used before. He found it quickly and rolled up his left arm’s sleeve. Dream had been very wary about showing his arms for the past weeks, making sure that every day he wore a long sleeve or a hoodie. He doesn’t know what his friends would do if they had found out what Dream had been doing, and he didn’t wanna find out.

The cut felt so satisfying but stung at the same time. It was shallow, and didn’t bleed. Dream became frustrated, he liked the look of cuts on his arm bleeding, it made him feel complete. He had always thought of cutting himself like a “punishment”. It may sound kinky but it didn’t get Dream aroused whatsoever, so get that thought out of your head.

He went over the cut over and over again, seeing how deep he could make the wound before it hurt too much to cut it once more. It took about 10 cuts to get to that point. Dream could barely handle the pain that was coming from it. Maybe he had gone a bit too far…

_ Perfect. Do all of your cuts like that. You deserve it, fat pig. _

Dream hated to admit it, but the words stung more than his cut. It hurt his already shattered ego, and replaced every single happy thought with a negative one. But he continued slicing his skin, slightly wincing every now and then after applying a bit too much pressure. 

It had been a while that Dream had been in his bathroom. A loud yell from the kitchen is what snapped him back into reality and made him remember that he had roommates. His hands searched for his phone and checked the time.  _ 1:23.  _ He’d been in his bathroom for two fucking hours. Dream looked down at his arm, it was a bloody mess. All of the cuts were deep and wouldn’t stop bleeding. Some of the blood was trickling down his arm and splashing onto his marble floors. 

He panicked. His arm hurt so much, it would be hard for Dream to hide his pain, not to mention hiding the wounds. Dream stood up quickly and looked for bandaids. Thankfully, he had found normal ones, they would do for the moment, he was probably going to go and get some big bandaids and vaseline later. Dream cleaned the dried blood off of his arm and applied 5 bandaids, one bandaid for each cut. 

The cuts still hurt, probably because he hadn’t put vaseline on them. Dream looked up certain necessities for cuts and vaseline was in the top 3 that you had needed. He decided he was going on a quick run to CVS to get some stuff like bigger bandaids, numbing cream, alcohol wipes, and vaseline. 

Dream picked out a new hoodie to wear and some new jeans, then grabbing a pair of shoes to slip on quickly. Even putting on the hoodie hurt his cuts. Every movement he made hurt his cuts and made them sting. Dream just accepted that the pain was inevitable and tried to deal with it the best he could. 

**Sapnap POV**

Sapnap was sitting at the kitchen island when he heard footsteps and saw Dream.

“Hey,” Sap smiled, then saw that his friend was dressed up like he was going out, “where are you going?”

Dream looked kind of… annoyed? No, he would never be annoyed at Sapnap. He hadn’t even done anything.

“Just going to CVS, I need some uh… energy drinks,” Dream answered.

Going to CVS sounded fun to Sapnap. After all, he hadn’t hung out with Dream alone in such a long time.

“Could I come along? I need some gummy worms.” Sapnap pocketed his phone and got up from the stool that he was sitting on.

“Sure, hurry up and get something on though,” Dream pointed at Sapnap’s attire. He was wearing a T-shirt with some stains and grey sweatpants that he had been wearing for a few days straight.

“Shit you’re right-” Sapnap hurried back to his room and quickly put on a new hoodie and some sweats, then speeded back to the kitchen where Dream had been waiting.

The boys got in the car and started driving, talking about basically anything that crossed their minds. They haven’t done this for years, the last time they did this was about when they were 17 and went to the same highschool.

“I don’t go on tiktok as much as I used to, it’s become weird,” Sapnap confessed.

“You only say that because I’m the only thing that pops up on your page, don’t lie,” Dream teased.

_I don’t go on there because all I see is questionable fanart of you and George…_ Sapnap thought, which gave him an idea.

“What’s going on between you and George?”

Dream choked on air and started coughing, making Sapnap laugh. “Nothing. What makes you ask?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because when you see each other the sexual tension is through the roof,” Sapnap was saying almost everything he had been thinking about for the past few days. He wasn’t sure if he liked this sudden honesty, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to hold back.

“You’re just imagining things. Nothing is going on between me and George. Anyways, what’s it with you and Karl?” Dream took his eyes off the road for a split second to see Sapnap’s face when he said that.

The Texan’s jaw dropped, then quickly brought back up. “What do you mean?”

“You’re as blind as a bat, Sap. You like him, it’s obvious,” Dream laughed, his teasing side was showing extra bright today.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sapnap crossed his arms and looked out the window. 

“Don’t try to fool me. It’s almost everyday that I hear you guys streaming together, and I keep on hearing you two attempt to flirt with each other. It’s unbearable to watch, really.”

Sapnap took in a deep breath. Dream really had it figured out completely. “Is it really that obvious?”

Dream looked like he hadn’t expected Sapnap to give in that easily. “Wait- you admit it? You like Karl!?”

“Yes! I admit it! Happy?” Sapnap flailed his arms around.

“Didn’t know you were the admitting type. But I am happy to know that you trust me enough to tell me, thank you,” Dream smiled.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Sapnap mumbled.

When they had arrived at CVS they parked and went inside. The store was empty except for the cashier who was on his phone at the cash register. Sapnap and Dream speedwalked over to the fridge section and stopped in front of the one that had Monster in it.

“What flavor do you want?” Dream opened the door and slightly winced. Sapnap thought it was odd and paused.

_ I’ll ask him about it later.  _ He shrugged and answered, “1 pink one and 3 normal ones.”

Dream nodded and got said items, then taking 2 white ones and 2 blue ones for himself.

“Ew, mango locos are absolute shit,” Sapnap stuck out his tongue.

“Whatever you say, tiktok e-girl,” Dream rolled his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m getting gummy worms, meet me at the cash register when you’re done finding your stuff,” Sapnap headed off to go get his items.

  
  
  


**Dream POV**

After Sapnap had walked away, Dream hurried over to the medical aisle. He looked for the bandaid section and found it quickly. His green eyes scanned over all the packages and landed on the biggest one. Dream took two of those boxes and set off to find numbing cream.

It was harder to find than the bandaids, but he eventually found it. Just for safe measures, he got 2 bottles. Dream gathered the rest of his items that he needed and met Sapnap at the cash register.

“What the hell did you get?” Sapnap looked down at all of the things that Dream had collected.

“We barely have any stuff at home so I just thought these were necessary,” He quickly made up a lie. Technically, these were necessary, but not in the way you would think.

“Whatever you say, man,” Sapnap shrugged and set his stuff on the counter, allowing the cashier to check them out.

That was why Dream liked Sapnap, he had never dug into things he wasn’t interested about. It made it very easy for Dream to get away with stuff like this. 

After getting checked out and paying, the boys had headed back to the car and drove home.

Dream quickly got out of the car and rushed back to his room with his stuff and put it away. He hoped that Sapnap didn’t care that he had left so soon, but if he did, Dream would apologise to him later.

The time was now 3:47 pm, almost dinner time. Dream’s stomach rumbled, hungry for food.

_ Don’t eat today, you can reward yourself with a little bit more food than normal tomorrow. _

_ But I’m so hungry, I don’t know if I can ignore my stomach until tomorrow. _

_ Just go hangout with George or something. You’re not hungry, you’re bored. You don’t need food as much as you would think. _

Arguing with the thoughts was like arguing with a brick wall. They always had some excuse. But they did remind Dream to go talk to George about what had happened last night. However, George was streaming. Dream could probably just go chill on his bed and talk to him from time to time, answering questions that the donos had asked. He decided that’s what he was going to do with the rest of the day, something that made him happy.

Dream walked over to George’s room and knocked, something he had learned from the past few “incidents”.

“Come in,” George called from behind the door.

Dream happily walked in and plopped down on George’s bed.

“Hi, what are you doing?” George turned his head to Dream.

“I’m bored. I streamed yesterday and I have no editing to do,” Dream complained, flailing his arms around.

George laughed. Oh  _ god _ did that make Dream’s body tingle. That precious laugh could easily fill someone with pure joy and happiness, how could it not?

“You’re such a big baby,” George turned back to his stream.

“Chaaat! George is bullying me again! Make sure to not sub or donate to him this stream!” Dream fake pouted.

“No, no, no, no, don’t listen to him, chat! I’m not bullying him, he’s just soft,” George quickly stammered. 

Dream smirked. He liked getting under George’s skin and making him nervous. It made the brunette’s cheeks have a slightly more red tint than normal and his nervous smile was to die for.

“George always bullies me! I want him banned!” Dream continued to fake cry.

“No I don’t!” George screeched, then threw a water bottle at Dream.

“This is abuse! I need a lawyer!” Dream hid under a blanket.

“A dono said that I can’t hurt you, you’re baby. I don’t care if he’s baby chat, I can still bully him,” George scoffed.

Dream popped out of the blanket. “That’s illegal. My lawyer will be hearing about this.”

“Tell your lawyer that i’m single too,” George joked.

Dream squinted at George and stuck out his tongue. “My lawyer is a female George, I’m sure you wouldn’t be interested.”

George choked on his spit and looked over at Dream, his face was a bright shade of red. He then got up and tackled Dream, then trying to suffocate home with a pillow. Due to the size difference between the two, Dream easily overpowered George and kicked him off the bed, then ran to his setup.

“This is a cry for help, someone please arrest George before he kills me-”

“Dream! What if someone actually believes that!?” George screeched, pushing Dream out of the way of the camera.

“Don’t listen to him, chat! He’s evil!” Dream crouched beside George, now both of them were in frame of the camera.

“This is my stream, you can’t take it over idiot,” George rolled his eyes.

“I wanna read donos, leave me be,” Dream elbowed the other boy.

And so he did. They two boys had spent hours answering questions and bickering about stupid topics.

“You should dye your hair pink,” George smirked.

“If I dye my hair pink you have to go blonde and then dye it purple,” Dream countered.

“Ew, no,” George cringed.

One of the donos said that the two fought like an old married couple.

“I agree,” Dream nodded.

“We aren’t married, I would never marry you,” George snorted.

“That’s not what you said last night-” George then smacked a hand over Dream’s mouth, face hot with embarrassment.

“I never said anything “last night”, you’re delusional,” George stuttered.

Chat obviously went crazy with that one.

Dream decided to not drag that joke along because of the look on George’s face. For the first time ever, George looked scared. Dream instantly regretted what he had said. He didn’t know that George would care so much.

“Hey chat, I’ve been streaming for like 4 hours, and I’m tired. So I think I’m gonna end it here! Say bye Dream,” George’s head turned to Dream.

The two said their goodbyes and the stream ended. George let out a large breath of air and sat back in his chair

The silence was almost unbearable. Dream decided to break it.

“I’m sorry for bringing that up. I shouldn’t have said that,” he confessed.

“I’m sorry for overreacting. You’re fine,” George shrugged.

“No. You did what a normal person would do. I’m now in the wrong, don’t apologise for reacting the normal way,” Dream’s words made George turn his head back to Dream, their eyes locking.

“Alright...what time is it?” George had quickly changed the subject.

“Almost 8, shit,” Dream got up to go leave, remembering that George had said that he was tired.

“Where are you going?” George asked.

Dream looked back, confused. “I thought you were tired?”

“I lied. Chat was starting to get annoying,” George scratched the back of his head.

Dream smiled a little bit. Maybe he could spend more time with George, even a minute more would be better than nothing.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” George broke the silence.

The blonde’s lips curled into a wide smile. “Sure, but I’m not watching one that you suggest. It’s my turn,” Dream plopped back onto George’s bed and took the remote from his hands.

He decided on a horror movie that had just come out. The reviews said that it was absolutely terrifying and Dream knew that George wasn’t good with scary movies, so he would probably cling to him the whole time.

They were about halfway into the movie and George was already shaking. Dream couldn’t help but make fun of the smaller boy.

“It’s not even a scary part and you’re clinging to me this much!” Dream laughed, ruffling George’s soft brown hair.

“You never know when it’s going to have a jumpscare, shut the fuck up,” George looked absolutely terrified.

“Who’s the baby now?” Dream taunted.

“I really wanna kill you right now,” George muttered.

Dream couldn’t stop smiling the whole entire movie. Every jumpscare there was, George would cling tighter to him. With the blankets and George on Dream, he was getting pretty warm, but he knew that he couldn’t take his hoodie off because of his cuts, so he just took the blanket off.

“Why are you taking the blanket off? That was warm,” George whined.

“I’m sorry mr. prince, but some of us get hot very easily,” Dream retorted.

The movie was about 2 and a half hours long, the time was around 11pm. Both of the boys were getting hungry, as they had not eaten dinner yet.

“Before we order anything, we need to ask Karl and Sap if they want anything. I swear they’re always hungry,” George got up off of the bed and stretched.

“M’kay,” Dream answered. Both of them headed over to Sapnap’s room first and opened the door. 

“What the fuck.”   


“I knew it.” Dream smiled.

Sapnap and Karl were cuddling. To the best of Dream’s knowledge, Karl was in one of Sapnap’s hoodies. Both of them were asleep, with Spotify playing in the background. Karl was resting on Sapnap’s chest, with the Texan underneath him. For some reason, Sapnap wasn’t wearing a shirt and only sweatpants. For some other reason, Karl was only wearing boxers and the hoodie that Sapnap had given him.

“Did they fuck or something?” Dream sniggered.

“No, this room would smell of sweat if they did,” George took out his phone.

“What are you doing?” Dream asked.

George took a quick picture of the scene before them and pocketed his phone.

“Memories. You take a picture too, so if they delete one of the photos we still have them.”

“Good idea,” Dream also took a picture, then quietly shut the door as he was exiting.

“What do you want to eat?” George asked.

“I want lamb.”

“What kind of craving is that?”

“I really want lamb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get the reference at the end? No? Alright.
> 
> Anyways, you guys wanted more Karlnap, so I gave you more Karlnap. You guys also wanted a new pov, so I gave you a new pov. 
> 
> Call me Santa bitches.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds out what the favor will be... and boy it is not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: Eating Disorder**

**Dream POV**

“I really want lamb.”

George sighed and laughed softly. “I think there is a greek place near here.”

“I know. Go put on a hoodie or something, it gets cold at night and you’re only wearing a t-shirt and shorts,” Dream ordered. George rolled his eyes and walked back into the hallway, then coming back with a hoodie that wasn’t his.

Dream looked the british boy up and down, cheeks getting warmer and warmer. George was wearing _his_ hoodie, the black smiley face one that Dream had worn the day before.

“Did you run out of clothes in your closet so you invaded mine?” The blonde quirked an eyebrow up.

George jokingly punched the other, laughing as he did so. “Your room was closer.”

“Whatever. I’m literally starving right now,” Dream got his keys and opened the large front door.

“Did you not eat today or something?” George asked, walking out the door.

Dream froze.

_ Shit he’s gonna find out. _

_ He’s not gonna find out, idiot. _

“I had breakfast, but that was a while ago and I forgot to eat lunch,” Dream scratched his head, pretty worried if George saw through his lies.

_ Liar. All you do is lie to George. _

_ Stop saying that whenever I lie, it gets annoying. _

_ You shouldn’t eat anything for dinner. Think about how much weight you would lose. _

_ Not right now, I’m with George. _

It was tough ignoring the thoughts in his head, but Dream had managed to shake them away due to George joking around with him and making the conversation between the two enjoyable.

“So as I was saying, we should get ice cream after this. I heard Mcdonald’s is open late at night and-” George was speaking until he noticed that Dream was staring.

The boy smirked, then spoke up proudly, breaking Dream out of his little daydream. “I know I’m hot but don’t stare for too long, I’ll burn you.”

Dream was obviously taken aback by this. Confident George was a scary George, and that’s a fact.

“I was just looking at smudged food on your face, you should learn to eat cleaner,” Dream taunted, sticking his tongue out while doing so.

“You come up with excuses pretty quickly, did you lie to your parents often as a kid or something?” George huffed.

Dream laughed very loudly while he drove the car, which made George jump a bit. “Oh please. You name a person, I probably have lied to them.”

“Sister?”

“I lied to her when I said I couldn’t pick her up from a birthday party, so she was stranded for hours.”

“What the fuck? Ok um… the cops?”

“Lied to them when I said I totally didn’t bring alcohol to a party after a football game, I told them that the quarterback from the other team had done it.”

“Dream!”

“What?”

“Was he put in jail?”

“No, obviously. He just got put in juvie… I think.”

“Jesus christ ok… have you ever snuck in somewhere?”

“More times than I can count. I once snuck into a bowling alley… Oh! I also snuck into a Dave and Busters and an Amusement park with Sapnap.”

“Sapnap was with you!?”

“Yep! We did almost everything together. We once spent the night in a Walmart actually.”

“I can’t believe you’re not in jail right now,” George sighed and relaxed in the passenger's seat.

“I’m a slippery boy, call me a snake,” Dream bragged.

“No comment,” George rolls his eyes and looks out the window.

“I’m a slithery little snake,” Dream pokes George’s cheek, causing the brunette to turn his head and try to hold back a smile with a frown.

“Are we there yet?” He questions.

“Give me two more minutes and then we’ll be there,” Dream promises.

George pouts and turns back to the window once again.

Surprisingly, it did only take 2 minutes to get to the desired location. George had to be woken up from wonderland, so Dream just blew air on him until he had said something.

“What the-”

“We’re here, stinky,” Dream smiles and gets out of the car. 

George stretches and hops excitedly out of the car. Dream locks it using his keys, hearing a quiet  _ beep _ . 

“Have a nice stroll in wonderland?” Dream asks, opening the door for the other boy.

“I want to kill you right now,” George makes a gun using his fingers and points it at Dream, pretending to shoot.

“You can’t do that, Georgie. Who would pay for the food then?” Dream ruffles George’s hair, one of the many habits he had picked up since living with George.

The pair ordered their food and sat at one of the tables. Dream couldn’t help but feel a little jealous after the cashier was a little too friendly with George, but he tried his best to shove the feeling down.

“After this we should get ice cream, and then we should stay up until 4am,” George’s beautiful smile was very visible, making Dream’s heart melt once again.

“Sure, I’ll maybe tell you of the favor I was thinking,” Dream shrugged.

George’s face turned even paler, if that was possible. “W-what?”

“Don’t think I’ll let you off easily. I need this favor, Georgie,” Dream scrunched his nose up while smiling in an attempt to look extra innocent.

“I’m not dressing up in a maid costume if that’s what you want,” George said quickly.

“It’s not gonna be that, I promise.”

“Oh thank god-”

“It’s gonna be way worse.”

“Wha-”

“Order for Clay?” The cashier called out.

Dream winked and got up to collect the food, muttering a “thanks” before he left. He set the food down in front of a very confused George.

“What did you mean?” George stammered.

“Eat, George. Your food is gonna get cold,” Dream was getting a kick out of this. Poor George didn’t know what he had planned.

The brunette stared at Dream and slowly ate, very suspicious of him.

Due to Dream not eating all day, he had finished his rice bowl very quickly and got on his phone to wait for George to finish his meal.

_ Why did you finish all of that? _

_ That was probably 1000 calories. _

_ You’re so fat. All that you did today went to waste now. _

Dream was starting to get pissed off with the thoughts. They had never appeared when George and him were hanging out so he could just be  _ him _ with George, but now they showed up anywhere and anytime, making him a self conscious disaster.

“Well that was good,” George wiped his face with a napkin and put his fork in his bowl.

“Glad to hear. You can start the car and I’ll go throw this stuff away,” Dream gave George his keys and gathered all of the trash that they had made and walked over to the trash cans.

The small restaurant was empty except for the worker and Dream.

“Hey uh… Clay was it?” she squeaked.

Dream turned his head and looked her up and down.

_ She’s nowhere near good enough for George, if she thinks that she is the’s lying to herself. _

_ Wouldn’t you be lying to yourself then? _

_ No. I’m at least better than her. _

“Yea.” Dream replies shortly, heading back to his table to pick up his phone and wallet.

“Well I just thought that your friend was attractive, could you maybe give him my number?” She had a yellow sticky note in her hand that was reaching towards Dream.

“No. He’s my boyfriend,” Dreams snaps, then walks out of the building.

_ Liar. _

_ Not in the mood right now. _

“Hey- what’s wrong?” George notices Dream’s annoyed aura as he enters the car.

Hearing George’s voice made Dream instantly calm down. It was like honey. So smooth and sweet. George wasn’t that good at expressing his emotions with words, but he was with his voice, that’s why Dream loved it so much.

“Nothing. Just the employee in there was getting on my nerves,” Dream tried to push down the rising feeling of jealousy once again.

George visibly took the hint and didn’t push on the subject.

The car ride was quiet as they drove back home until George spoke up.

“Hey I thought we were going to McDonalds?”

Dream hit his head on his seat. Of course he got caught up in his own thoughts to the point where he didn’t even think about what George wanted to do.

“Shit I’m sorry I forgot… if you want something sweet we can make a cake? I’m pretty sure we have boxed cake mix.”

George’s face lit up in excitement. “I’d prefer that over ice cream any day of the week. Do we have vanilla?”

“I think we have vanilla and chocolate. Which do you wanna make?” Dream wish he could take a picture of George’s face right now, it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Can we make both? Karl and Sapnap never choose one over the other, they always have to have both,” George fiddled with his fingers as he spoke.

Dream snorted. He knew why Sapnap could never choose one or the other, but he couldn’t tell George obviously. “Sure, why not.”

George smiled cheerfully and put his hood up over his head and pulled on the strings.

The blonde stared at George and got his phone out and took a picture of the other boy. How could he not? George was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, especially with Dream’s hoodie on.

Unfortunately, Dream forgot his flash was on.

“What the fuck?” George winced at the sudden light.

“You look so cute right now, did you know that?” Dream tried to play it off smoothly, but the words that spilled from his mouth were the opposite.

“I- uh thanks I guess,” George shifted in his seat, looking out the window again.

“Your welcome. Just thought you needed to be reminded, that’s all,” Dream shrugged, cheeks rising in heat.

“Why would I need to be reminded? I’m nothing special…” George nervously laughed.

Dream’s face dropped.

_Did he really think that?_ _  
__I thought I showed my appreciation enough…_

_ He should never think that about himself. _

“No, no, no George. You are one of the most perfect people I have ever seen, why would you ever say that about yourself?” Dream really didn’t understand. How could such a perfect person be that insecure to call himself “nothing special”?

“I don’t know. I just feel like I’m not  _ that _ extraordinary,” George shrugged.

“Well in my opinion, George, you’re one of the best people to walk the Earth,” Dream smiled, making the other boy smile back.

“Thanks, I guess. You’re not that bad either.”

Dream knew that George was bad with expressing his feelings, so he settled with the “not bad” for now.

As soon as the pair got home, they started gathering their ingredients for the cake. The room was filled with quiet laughs and jokes the whole time.

“The recipe says 1tsp of salt, not 3 you fucking idiot,” Dream wheezed.

“It’s late don’t judge me,” George giggled.

“The time doesn’t have to do with your vision oh my god-” the blonde was cut off by another wheeze.

“I’m colorblind it’s ok,” George reassured, still laughing.

Dream held his stomach in pain because of how much he had been laughing. 

Both of their laughing had been cut off by a loud beep from the oven, signaling that it was hot enough to put in the cakes.

Since Dream was basically immobile at the given moment, George put the cakes in the oven.

“Ow! Fuck,” George cried, pulling his right arm back from the burning oven.

Dream instantly knew something was bad, so he quickly stood up and rushed to George’s side.

“What happened?” he grabbed George’s arm and inspected it, noticing a red mark on his wrist that was swelling up.

“I just hit it on the rack, it’s fine,” George tried to take his arm away but Dream’s grip was strong.

“Sit on the counter, I have some bandaids and cream for this stuff,” George followed the orders and Dream set off to find the items.

He came back as fast as he could and got to work. First putting the cream on the whole mark and then applying a bandage.

“Hey, I’m fine now. No need to worry,” George chuckled.

Dream had just noticed how close their faces were. Their noses were practically touching, and he could feel the others breath on his face.

“Right… ok. Good to hear,” Dream stepped back and swallowed.

_ We were totally about to kiss. _

_ No you weren’t, don’t get your hopes up. _

_ We were so close though. _

_ That doesn’t mean you kiss him. He’s gonna hate you if you kiss him. _

The silence in the room was very uncomfortable to say the least. For the first time ever, Dream broke the silence.

“Do you want to know what I want the favor to be?”

George looked up from looking at his feet, eyes instantly lighting up. “Yes, tell me now.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty… erotic,” Dream sat at the island.

“I can’t take it anymore, tell me,” George pleaded.

“I was thinking that you could stream for 2 hours…”

“That’s not bad.”

“But you have to have a vibrator in you.”

George’s eyes widened. “What the hell is that?”

“I’ll show you,” Dream took out his phone and pulled up his order for the vibrator.

“What the fuck does it do?” George looked absolutely terrified, but intrigued at the same time.

“You put it against your prostate and it vibrates at a certain speed that the remote says. I’ll have the remote and you’ll be building a house with me for the stream, not bad right?” Dream put on a malicious smile.

“I- don’t know…” George’s cheeks flushed pink.

“You agreed it could be anything, Georgie,” Dream pouted.

“You know what? Sure. It shouldn’t be that bad right?” George stuttered.

“Yep. I’ll go easy on you, I promise.”

  
_ Liar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is shorter than normal. I'm super tired and my boyfriend wants attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's favor is put to use, but George isn't the only one suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: Eating Disorder**

**Dream’s POV**

  
  


The rest of the night was magical. Too cliché? Ok, the night was funny. Dream and George swore that they heard Karl and Sapnap wake up and tell them to shut up, so whenever they heard a noise they slapped a hand over each other's mouths, then giggled like school girls after. 

“Why is Twitter saying that I would look good as a cat boy?” George looked up from his phone, face red from all of the laughing and teasing that him and Dream had done that night.

“Probably because you would look good as one,” Dream winked, making George turn away quickly.

“You should’ve gotten a cat boy outfit for me instead of a maid outfit then…” he heard the boy across him mutter.

Dream’s jaw dropped. George surely was a different person at night, that’s for sure. “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” George smirked.

“You better wipe that pretty little smirk off your face before I make you-”

The two were interrupted by a messy haired Karl walking into the room.

“It’s 4am, can you guys shut up and go to sleep?”

Dream and George didn’t have to be told twice to go to bed, they were both pretty tired.

It didn’t take long for Dream to fall asleep. Even the thoughts were too tired to bother him that night, which he’d take over anything any day of the week.

When Dream woke up, he felt excited. If his calculations were correct, the vibrator should arrive today and he could get the stream done with George. He’d been looking forward to doing this ever since George had proposed the game. Bad thing to look forward to, right?

Dream did his normal morning routine and headed off to the kitchen where all three of his roommates were arguing with each other once again.

“What the fuck Karl!? You can’t just invite them over without asking everyone and making sure they have a place to stay!” George actually looked mad, which scared Dream a little bit.

“We’ve already talked about it so I thought that everyone agreed!” Karl shot back.

“What are you guys on about?” Everyone’s heads turned towards Dream’s direction.

“Karl invited MrBeast over and they’re arriving in like 2 days,” George crossed his arms.

Dream’s eyebrows raised. “Oh.”

“George is making a big deal out of it because he might have to give up his precious bed,” Sapnap raised his voice at the end to imitate George.

“That’s not why I’m making a big deal,” George snapped, “I’m making a big deal because now we have to clean the house, clean our rooms, get a ton of groceries, and now we have to get a bunch of stuff for videos.”

Dream could see where both parties were coming from. “Ok so Karl, you did make a mistake about inviting them over on such a short notice, but we can work with two days. George, please calm down. I get where you’re coming from but yelling at Karl won’t make it any better.”

George rolled his eyes but seemed to cool down a little bit. Karl did the same, but unclenched his jaw.

“So what are we gonna do?” Sapnap broke the silence.

“Well since Karl invited them he should be the one that takes care of the cleaning and stuff, you can help him with that,” Dream pointed at Sapnap.

The pair shrugged, almost as if they were saying “that’s fair” with their shoulders.

“That leaves George and I to take care of the groceries,” Dream explained. George seemed to agree so that gave the blonde some sort of reassurance.

“How long are they staying?” George finally spoke.

“5 days,” Karl answered quickly.

“Who’s coming?”

“Jimmy, Chandler, Chris, and Tereq.”

Dream did the math and noticed something. “One of our bedrooms doesn’t have a bed and I don’t wanna spend 5k on something I’m gonna use one time, so who wants to give up their room?” 

The room went silent before George sighed. “I will, I guess.”

Dream swore his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t want George to stay in Sapnap’s room, or Karl’s, that’s for sure. 

“Sleep in my room,” Dream quickly spoke, almost as if it was an order. 

Karl and Sapnap exchanged smirks.

“Ok…” said George.

Since the conversation was finished, everyone set out to go back into their rooms and start streaming or editing. But then Dream remembered something.

“Hey if there’s a package delivered today, don’t open it. It’s mine.”

“Ok.”

“M’kay.”

“Whatever you say.”

Dream nodded and headed back to his room, then got out his phone to text George.

_ Don’t stream yet. _

**_Read 11:38 am_ **

_ Why? _

Dream cringed at that last text. Why did it matter? Just listen to him.

_ I want the favor today _

**_Read 11:40 am_ **

_ You have all of the stuff? _

_ It’s supposed to be delivered today, so you can stream later _

**_Read 11:41 am_ **

_ Ok _

Dream read and reread that last text over a few times.  _ Ok? _ Was he really gonna give in that quickly? He shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. The warmth from his bed reminded him that he only had gotten 6 hours of sleep. Maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt. Dream gave in and was swept into a dark abyss.

Once again, Dream had woken up from another person. This time, it was George.

The smaller boy slightly jumped when he saw that Dream was awake. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Dream noticed a small package in his hands. “Is that it?”

“I assume so. It says “cleaning supplies” so that’s kind of a dead giveaway,” George nervously laughed.

“Thanks,” George handed Dream the box, and stood there. This gave him an idea.

“Do you want to open it together?”

George looked scared, then slowly nodded and sat next to Dream.

Dream tore open the box with his teeth and took out the package that was in it.

“What the-” George was cut off by Dream wheezing. “This isn’t funny! Why does it look like a bug?”

That only made Dream laugh harder.

“Dream! Answer my question!” George whined.

The blonde took some breaths and wiped a tear from his eye, then answered his question, “It’s supposed to look like that, idiot.”

“Whatever. How does it work?” George rolled his eyes.

“I’ll show you how it works when we start streaming, I wanna see your reaction. That being said, I need to get your maid outfit,” Dream’s lips curled up into a smirk, then he got up to go fetch the costume.

“I swear to god if it hurts, Dream,” George threatened.

Dream laughed and picked up the clothes that were needed and threw them at George.

“Put that on and I’ll help you put the vibrator in.” George blushed at how he said that so casually and headed off to Dream’s bathroom.

It didn’t take long for George to put the outfit on, as it was only a slip on dress, but damn did he look hot in Dream’s eyes. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” George huffed, crossing his arms.

“Aw, you look so cute,” Dream teased. George looked away and rolled his eyes. “Come here, I need to put the vibrator in.”

George hesitantly walked over to Dream and sat on the corner of the bed.

“Be a good boy for me and bed down, ok?” Dream smiled.

“I regret losing the game,” George muttered, but bent down anyways.

Dream’s mouth gaped open when he saw that George wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You’re not wearing any-”

“I know, I’m not. Just put it in already,” George mumbled.

He didn’t have to be told twice, so Dream quickly grabbed the lube that was in the drawer next to his bed and poured some on his finger, then rubbed George’s hole to make sure it was prepped. Dream heard George let out a shaky breath when he entered in a finger.

“Are you ok?” Dream said.

He only got a quick nod in reply. Figuring that George was just fine, Dream started moving the finger and curved it, cousin George to moan out.

“I think you’re prepared enough,” Dream muttered before taking out the vibrator that was in the box and added some lube to it.

“Ready?”

“Mhm,” was the only thing George could let out.

Dream put in the vibrator and the boy below him arched his back and let out a shaky moan.

“You can stand up now,” Dream wiped his hand on a few tissues. 

George complied and stood up, face red. Dream couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Ok you can go back to your room and start your stream. It may feel a little weird sitting down but you’ll get used to it.”

George scowled and waddled off, making Dream giggle.

Not a while later, George started his stream and Dream joined.

“There he is. Get on the smp and help me get stuff,” George said.

Dream quickly pulled up George’s stream on his other monitor and saw where he was on the server, then joined and headed to where he was. 

“Ok what kind of house do you want to make?” Dream asked, grabbing the remote to the vibrator and waiting for George to respond.

“I was thinking of a log cabin or some- ah!” Dream turned on the settings to the vibrator on low. 

He glanced at George’s stream to see that his face was a deep shade of red and he was sitting on his chair at an awkward position. Dream went back 5 seconds to see the other boy’s reaction to the vibrator and let me tell you, he’d never forget it. George’s eyes went wide and so did his mouth, shortly after he tried to cover it up after realizing what sound he had made.

“S-sorry chat, I accidentally stubbed my toe,” George managed to splurt out. The vibrator was still on low, so George was having a rough time doing basically anything.

“Did you say log cabin?” Dream was in the mood to tease George even more than he already was by making him talk, which he knew was a difficult task for George.

“Mhm,” George nodded. He shifted in his chair and let out a shaky breath.

George wasn’t the only one going crazy. Whenever the brunette let out a breath that sounded a bit too much like a moan, it made Dream’s pants grow tighter. In conclusion, both of them were suffering together.

“Ok then do you have any wood?” Dream laughed at the last word, which was a bit childish for the situation.

“Yea,” George answered shortly.

Dream was getting tired of George’s short replies. He wanted to hear the boy’s voice, so he did what needed to be done. Dream raised the speed of the vibrator, then quickly looked at George’s stream.

The brunette bit his lip and his eyes rolled back a little. That was a good enough reaction for Dream, so he turned the vibrator’s speed down to low once again. George let out another shaky breath.

“Are you mad at me Georgie? You seem to not wanna talk to me today,” Dream continued to taunt him.

“You mother- I’m not mad at you, my throat is just a little sore today,” George clenched his jaw.

“What were you going to call me?” Dream made his voice deeper and looked at George’s stream, watching the other boy shift.

“Nothing.”

Dream rolled his eyes and turned the vibrator speed to high, which made George’s eyes widen.

“Sorry chat, I just hit my t-toe again,” George quickly explained through gritted teeth.

And so the night went on. Dream continued to tease George nonstop with his deep voice thing he normally does, while raising and lowering the speed of the vibrator nonstop. His pants grew tighter and tighter throughout the night, and at the end of the stream it was becoming almost unbearable. Once the stream ended both Dream and George ended the call almost immediately and went off to do their own things.

The first thing Dream did was take his pants off, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. He then quickly took his boxers off and his member popped out almost immediately. 

Dream grasped his dick and started stroking, letting out moans as he did so. He thought about every single time he turned the vibrator up and heard George’s  _ gorgeous _ moans. They were better than any pornstar he could’ve watched, that’s for a fact. He rubbed the slit on his tip and let out an even louder moan, then heard the door open.

“Hold on, hold on!” he quickly grabbed his pants and tried to put them on, then saw who it was. 

“H-hey,” George stammered.

“Oh it’s you… do you need anything?” Dream was relieved that it wasn’t anyone else, he would’ve been fucked. But hearing George’s voice didn’t help his boner whatsoever.

“I wanted to take the vibrator out but didn’t know how so I came to you…” George’s cheeks flushed red.

“Right, that makes sense. Could you give me a bit to uh- fix something?” Dream nervously chuckled.

“Y’know… I could help you,” George took a step towards Dream and got on his knees.

“What do you mea-” Dream was cut off by George taking his whole cock into his mouth. “ _ Fuck _ , George.”

Dream really forgot how good George was at this. The last time George had given him a blowjob was during a stream where he couldn’t become a complete mess, but now he could and he didn’t want to hold back. Dream grasped a handful of George’s soft, brown hair and looked into his chocolate eyes for consent. The boy nodded and Dream started moving the other boy’s head and heard a small gag.

When George gagged on Dream it felt like heaven. The heat from his throat tightening around his dick just made Dream thrust his hips up and make George take in all he could. A similar feeling in his stomach told Dream that he was close. Normally he wouldn’t finish this quickly, but when it was George doing it, how could he not?

“Do you mind if I-”

“Mhm,” George already knew what Dream was going to say, so he gave consent. 

With a few more gags and thrusts, Dream came in George’s throat. George’s mouth game off of Dream’s cock with a quiet  _ pop _ and a thin line of saliva came with it, but was quickly wiped away.

Dream looked down at George, who was a hot mess. His hair was all screwed up, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes had tears in them, with a little bit of spit around his lips.

“I think you deserve a little treat now, don’t you Georgie?” Dream dragged George over to his bed.

“Well what do you have in mind?” George practically moaned.

“You said you needed help with the vibrator?” Dream smirked.

George quickly nodded as a reply.

“Then I’ll help you with the vibrator. Get on the bed, on your knees, and look at me,” Dream ordered. George immediately complied and did as he was told.

The blonde noticed a bulge in the thin material of the dress that George had been wearing and poked it, causing the boy to moan. “Excited already?”

George only nodded quickly, biting his lip. Dream took George’s dick into his hand and stroked slowly, causing him to moan out and tremble.

“I only touched you once and you’re so sensitive, just makes you even hotter,” Dream bit his lip at all of the moans that George had been voicing. His hand trailed to George’s butt and he found the wire to the vibrator and yanked it out. It had been on low this whole time, Dream had just remembered.

“I.. need… more…” George breathed. Dream still didn’t want to go all the way yet, so he just grabbed the remote and turned it on high, then entered it inside of George once more. 

The nosies George was making would stay in Dream’s mind forever. They were so pretty and erotic, something that you would obviously want to keep to yourself and yourself only. 

“Need more now you little slut?” Dream whispered in George’s ear, only hearing a whine for a reply. He returned his free hand to George’s dick and started stroking quickly, making the moans only louder and more frequent. With his other hand, he was pounding the vibrator in and out of George’s hole.

“M’close,” George whined. 

“Already? Alright I guess, if you insist,” Dream started stroking George faster and faster, making him cum quickly.

George’s breaths were the only thing that could be heard in the now quiet room. Both of the boys made eye contact and blushed.

“Right so uh- see you tomorrow,” With that, George stumbled out of the room.

Now the only things that could accompany Dream were his thoughts. Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee not a short chapter let's goo.  
> Anyways, more Karlnap coming soon ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need help, even if there are some consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao3

**TW: Self Harm, ED**

**Dream’s POV**

  
  


After George had left, Dream didn’t know what to do with himself. The thoughts were starting to get worse by the second, and he had to clean up the mess that him and George had made. 

He let out a long sigh and gathered as much tissues as he could in his hand, then walked over to his trashcan to discard them. Dream had cleaned up quickly and checked the time, 2:49 am. He figured it was about time to go to sleep, he had to do a lot of shopping later on and he needed energy.

There was one thing stopping Dream from going to sleep; the thoughts. They had always come up when Dream and George did something together, but this time it was even worse. Probably because George had left right after without saying anything. All the thoughts did were make him even more depressed and made him feel like he didn’t deserve anything, mostly food.

_ You’re so selfish, you made him give you a blowjob. _

_ How selfish could you be? He looked like he was being forced, I thought you liked him? _

_ He’s probably gonna hate you now that you forced him to give you a blowjob. George is probably thinking that you’re really weird. _

_ Not to mention the vibrator stunt, he looked so uncomfortable on stream. _

The thoughts were ruthless this time. Yet, they were kind of true. George  _ did _ look uncomfortable during the stream, and he did have tears streaming down his face when he was done giving Dream a blowjob.

_ That’s only because he deepthroated me. _

_ You forced him to deepthroat you. You’re a real pervert for getting hard while watching the stream. You get off on nonconsensual stuff don’t you? Fucking weirdo. _

Dream punched one of his pillows. He just needed the thoughts to stop. That way he didn’t have to worry about what would happen with him and George and just let things like this go without a second thought. 

_ Cut yourself. _

_ You deserve it. _

_ Make yourself feel the pain that George feels when you force him to do these things with you. _

He slowly looked up at his bathroom, which was basically calling to him. Dream then strained his ears to try and hear the others sleeping, but got nothing. He figured that it would be fine if he would do it, just this once. Then again, he deserved it so he kind of  _ had _ to. 

Dream strayed towards the bathroom without knowing it. The thoughts controlled his body from that point forward. All the negative things he had done to George flooded into his mind. 

The ways the thoughts worked confused him. There were different personalities, and different thoughts. He couldn’t control when they came, but they normally were the worst when he was with George. Dream didn’t know why he never refused the thoughts, it felt like he was making someone proud. 

_ Just so then one thing is proud of me. _ Dream had always reassured himself. 

He felt himself rummage through one of his drawers with a hand to find his box cutter, then taking his hand out once he had found it.

Dream pulled his left hoodie sleeve up and it revealed many healing cuts from his previous cutting sessions. He couldn’t help but feel proud when he looked at the light pink and purple marks across his skin. They made him feel successful, in a way. 

The box cutter was sharp enough to cut skin in a few slashes. It made it very easy to get what Dream was looking for, which was a deep shade of red trickling down his forearm.

He brought the blade to his forearm as his ears were ringing. The silence in the room was the loudest thing he had ever heard, which had given Dream a nasty headache. Another thing that wasn’t helping, was the booming thoughts inside of his head.

_ Cut it. Cut yourself until you can’t do it anymore. Make it the deepest cut you have ever seen. I want your blood on the floor in puddles. You deserve it. _

Dream cut himself over and over, at the same spot. The cut was deep. He had muttered the amount of times he had gone over the mark, and muttered “100”.

_ You can still cut it more. If you don’t cut it more then you won’t eat tomorrow. _

“200.”

_ More. Think about how uncomfortable you had made George ever since he got here. He probably cries himself to sleep every night because of what  _ **_you_ ** _ did, nobody else. _

“300.”

The pain was almost unbearable. Dream’s headache was pounding, his cut was searing, and the thoughts were the worst part. Almost every word that was spoken felt like it stabbed the sharpest knife through his heart. He could feel tears clouding his eyes, then saw a tear drop onto the pool of red on his forearm.

Tears had only made it worse. Tears made everything worse. Tears meant that you were weak and couldn’t handle pain. The saltiness from the drop mixed with the searing pain just made all of the pain worse. That didn’t stop Dream, it only made him mad at himself for crying and made him go over the same area, over and over again.

“500.”

Scarlet was everywhere. The white, marble floors were now stained red. Comfy grey sweatpants were now spotted crimson. Tan skin was now gushing blood. This was it. This is what the thoughts wanted.

_ You can stop now. If you go to the hospital then they’ll think you’re crazy, so stop right there. _

The thoughts had left his head, the headache stopped, but the pain and blood was still there, and so was Dream. He looked around frantically for alcohol wipes and bandaids, finding them next to his toothpaste. Drops of blood were scattered everywhere while Dream tried to wipe away the blood and stop the bleeding. 

He was starting to get worried. The blood wouldn’t stop coming out. Now, if he even moved his arm, the pain would only become worse. Dream thought of what to do but he couldn’t think of anything. He thought of texting one of his friends, but then again they’d know that he’d been cutting himself, which he wasn’t ready for them to know yet. 

The tears were now falling down Dream’s sun kissed face and splashing on the floor, mixing with small red puddles. He didn’t know what to do. The alcohol wipes didn’t work, if he moved he was just in more pain, and he couldn’t call anyone to help him because they would think he was crazy. Then again, if he passed out, he’d probably lose a lot of blood and have to go to the hospital and have to tell them everything and probably go to a mental hospital after recovering. 

Dream searched his pocket for his phone, then took it out and unlocked it. He went over his different options.

_ I can’t call George, obviously. _

_ What about Karl? _

_ No, he gets freaked out at the sight of blood. _

_ What about Sapnap? His mom was a nurse so he might’ve picked up at least one thing from her.  _

Before Dream texted Sapnap, he hesitated. Once Sapnap had found out that Dream was cutting himself, he wouldn’t forget. Dream swallowed and sent a text to his friend, “Come to my bathroom quickly”. 

He hoped and prayed that Sapnap was awake. If he wasn’t then all of his friends would find Dream sprawled out on the bathroom floor, covered in his own blood and not conscious in the morning. He didn’t want them to see that, ever. 

Dream had begun to feel dizzy and tried to snap himself out of it, before a familiar ding came from his phone. He immediately checked it and saw that it was Sapnap replying with “ok”. A wave of relief flooded over Dream as he rested his head against the cabinet doors of his sink. He started coming up with different excuses to tell Sapnap but couldn’t think of anything that he would buy. 

The searing pain hadn’t gone away at all. Tears were flooding from Dream’s mossy green eyes and falling down onto his blood-stained sweats. He couldn’t hold them in anymore, the pain had become too much. The cut was too deep to ignore and too messy to not need assistance. Maybe the thoughts had wanted this? They  _ wanted _ him to get caught. The feeling of embarrassment is what the thoughts craved. Nothing made them happier than Dream feeling some sort of pain. 

Dream heard his bedroom door open and tried to stop the crying in an attempt to make him look somewhat stable, but he just couldn’t. All of the thoughts and the pain were just too much to keep in anymore, so all of his feelings were coming out right then and there and he couldn’t do anything about it. Slowly, his bathroom door was opened and revealed a worried Sapnap.

“Dream wh-” his eyes went wide when he took in the sight before him. 

“The bleeding won’t stop and I didn’t know what to do, I’m sorry,” Dream choked.

Sapnap’s face instantly dropped when he saw all the blood, Dream’s face, and the box cutter. Dream could’ve sworn he heard Sapnap mumble “I knew it” but wasn’t sure. His friend immediately grabbed a towel and some alcohol wipes and started getting to work.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Dream just kept on whispering. He was going to keep apologising before he saw a tear fall on his arm, then Sapnap looked up.

“It’s not your fault. You can get better, I promise,” the brunette made an attempt to smile but failed. 

Dream’s lip quivered when Sapnap returned to tending his wound. The alcohol made the pain worse, but for some reason, seeing Sapnap cry made everything go numb.  _ He _ had caused his friend to cry. Not George, not Karl,  _ him _ . 

“Please don’t cry because of me, I’m sorry,” Dream sniffled.

Sapnap didn’t answer and finished up putting ointment and bandages on the mark, then sat back and sighed. 

“Stop apologizing. I should be the one apologizing because you probably thought I would find you weird for this. You don’t have to go through this alone, I can be with you during it,” Sapnap’s voice was shaky, “But I just need to know why? Why are you doing this? I-it’s not healthy and you’re changing because of it.”

Dream hadn’t noticed his personality changing, he thought that he was doing a pretty good job at not giving stuff away and acting normal.

“You stay in later, you barely talk to me or Karl, you always say that you’re busy or streaming but I know that you’re not. You barely even have dinner with us, which you know is what I wanted when we moved in together,” Sapnap’s voice broke at the last sentence.

It had never occurred to Dream that what he was doing was affecting Sapnap this much. Now that he had mentioned it, Dream remembered that a week before all of them had moved in, Sapnap had said something about eating together as a family of some sort because he had never had it when growing up. 

“I-I’m sorry… I never thought of it.  _ Fuck _ I’m so selfish. I’m so sorry Sapnap, I don’t know why I forgot. I just thought I was doing everyone a favor by distancing myself. I-I thought that nobody would care…” Dream looked at the ground in disappointment in himself. 

Sapnap scooted closer to Dream and wrapped his arms around him, his head resting against Dream’s shoulder. “You should always know that I would never stop caring, even if you feel like you’re nothing, you mean everything to me, always.”

Dream accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around his best friend. The room was filled with silence but in a reassuring way. The two stayed like that for a while, the only thing that could be heard was their breath and occasional sniffs.

“Promise me to never do it again and talk to me whenever you feel down, yeah?” Sapnap asked.

“I promise,” Dream muttered.

The two best friends had stayed together til 5am that night until Sapnap had become so tired he had to go to his room to rest. Dream was tired as well, so he went to sleep shortly after Sapnap had left.

It was the warm rays of the sun that woke the blonde up. His room was filled with sunshine, only his corners were a little bit darker than the rest of his room. Sunlight made Dream happy. He had always grown up hating the sun, but ever since he had become a streamer, it was rare that he saw sunlight because of his odd sleep schedule.

Dream squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the new light. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, checking the time. 1:28.  _ Fuck _ . Jimmy and the rest of them were arriving tomorrow and Dream had gotten nothing done. Accepting that he wouldn’t be able to stream or edit today, Dream quickly got up and put on a black long sleeve shirt with apricot pants, along with a chain, rings, black socks, and white airforce 1’s. He grabbed his phone and sped towards the kitchen where all of his roommates were eating. Sapnap gave Dream a smile, which he immediately shot back.

“Finally you’re up,” George took a drink of his water before finishing his sentence, “We need to go to the store for a lot of food so come on.”

Before Dream could answer, George took him by the wrist that didn’t hurt and dragged him out of the door towards the car. He just accepted his fate and got in the driver's seat, then started the car and waited for George to get in the passenger's seat.

“What place were you thinking?” Dream asked, pulling out of the driveway and letting the steering wheel glide through his hands.

“I don’t know I haven’t been living here for 2 months,” George shot back, sarcastically. 

“Walmart it is,” Dream laughed.

Normally, the car ride would be quiet, but not today. George was complaining about how Sapnap plays country music and rap music all the time and it annoyed him to the point where he yelled at Sapnap.

Just to bite back at George, Dream started playing “All Girls Are The Same” by JuiceWRLD.

“Words cannot describe the amount of hatred I’m feeling for you right now,” George crossed his arms and spat.

Dream only laughed and sang the song with George sticking the middle finger up at him the rest of the drive to Walmart.

As soon as the pair walked into the store, the store clerk that greeted them immediately was scared. Who wouldn’t be? Two twenty year old men were coming in there, laughing at each other, it would only result in chaos. Of course, Dream and George were getting their things, but they added some spice. George was riding in the cart they had picked while Dream was tipping it backwards, resulting in a loud shriek from George and making the whole aisle look at them.

“I want to personally assassinate you,” George mumbled when they had exited the aisle. 

“Well you see Georgie, that is illegal,” Dream ruffled the boy’s brown locks.

“It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught,” George lifted up a bag of apples, menacingly. 

“What a mindset to have…” Dream nervously laughed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Karlnap but you'll get that next chapter lolz  
> Anyways enjoy some brotherly love between Dream and Sapnap :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning the house gone *SEXUAL* (not clickbait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT post this to another website without my permission first. I made it so it's viewable to everyone for a reason.
> 
> Please do NOT mention this fanfic on anyone's streams, I will not hesitate to delete this permanently.
> 
> I am OK with posting things about this on tiktok
> 
> Speaking of tiktok, follow mine! @basicbitchao

**Sapnap’s POV**

  
  


Tomorrow morning, Jimmy would be there. Before Sapnap had gotten famous, he had always loved the channel “Mr. Beast”, and now he would be meeting the creator. He was acting all giddy, which was making Karl laugh his ass off.

“Why are you acting weird?” Karl smiled, his cheeks almost covering his eyes, but not quite. 

Sapnap looked over at the brunette and melted at the sight of his smile. Call him a simp, he didn’t care. “Aren’t you excited to see Jimmy tomorrow?”

Karl shrugged, his fluffy hair flopping back down as his shoulders rested. “Yeah I am, but I’m not as nervous as you.”

“Well some of us haven’t met him before  _ Karl _ ,” Sapnap stuck his tongue out at the boy, who immediately did it back and giggled after doing so.

The conversation continued, both of them were shooting jokes and insults back and forth until Sapnap’s phone beeped. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled it out, seeing it was a text from Dream with a photo attached.

_ Look at this idiot. _

After reading the text, Sapnap clicked on the photo his friend had sent. George had bananas on his head and he was in a shopping cart that was almost filled to the brim with groceries.

“Karl, look,” Sapnap gave the brunette his phone and saw his face light up.

He laughed and gave the phone back to Sapnap, cheeks red from the laughter. Sapnap had always loved it when Karl’s cheeks did that. They had always gone pink when he laughed or smiled, it reminded him of a little kitten for some reason.

“He probably thought those were apples or something because he’s ‘colorblind’,” Karl did a fake british accent in the last word, making Sapnap laugh. 

“That doesn’t affect anything- whatever. We have to get cleaning,” Sapnap gathered his dishes and put them in the sink.

“I’ll get George’s maid costume on and start cleaning then,” Karl joked. 

Sapnap felt his face get red when Karl said that and nervously laughed it off. “Oh so we’re playing dress up now?”

He could hear Karl laugh from down the hall. Sapnap continued doing dishes in the same pattern; wash, dry, put away. He got them done quickly and saw Patches resting in a spot of sunlight that was shining through the window, which reminded him of something. Sapnap walked over to Patches and scratched her ear, hearing a purr erupt from her mouth. He let her rest and then got grocery bags to clean the cat box. 

Apart from the wretched scent, cleaning Patches litter box wasn’t that hard. Sapnap threw away the knotted plastic bags and continued cleaning until Dream and George got home, which shouldn’t be long.

He was right. After sweeping for a good 15 minutes, Dream and George had come bickering through the door with bags of groceries wrapped around their arms. 

“I told you we didn’t need all of that ammo,” George scoffed.

Sapnap chose the smart decision and decided to sit back and watch the argument unfold.

“Yes we do, I even had a coupon. Better safe than sorry,” Dream argued, basically throwing the many bags of groceries he had been carrying on the counter top. 

“Oh well if you save a dollar then you totally should’ve bought them, my bad,” George raised his hands and dropped them in sarcasm. 

“Karl! They’re fighting again!” Sapnap called down the hall, making Dream and George turn their heads from the argument.

“We’re not fighting, it's a debate,” Dream excused. 

Karl came running out of his room and slipped on the dark oak floors with a loud  _ thump _ .

Sapnap didn’t know whether to be worried or laugh, George and Dream felt the same as well. He bent down and started laughing, but made sure Karl was still alive.

“Stop laughing! I could’ve broken my nose!” Karl raised his head from the floor.

Now Dream and George were laughing. While Karl was still on the floor, Sapnap reached a hand out for him to take. Karl took it and both of them stood up and laughed.

_ His hands are so soft… _ Sapnap often fantasized about holding hands with the boy or just waking up to see him every morning.

“So now that we’re all home and the groceries are put away, we have to get cleaning. This whole place is a mess and so are our rooms,” Dream put the last item that was in a plastic bag in the fridge.

“You’re such a buzzkill,” George huffed, then strode past Sapnap.

Dream looked offended and raced after him, yelling something about his room being the dirtiest out of all of them.

“Speaking of cleaning rooms, can you help with mine? I always clean faster with a friend and I’ll help you clean yours,” Karl asked.

_ Friend _ . That word stung Sapnap. He knew that they would always be friends but somewhere in his heart still had a little hope left in it.

“Sure, but you have to sweep. I suck at sweeping and it makes me mad,” Sapnap prompted.

“Deal,” smiled Karl.

They both headed off to Karl’s room, which was right across from Sapnap’s. Surprisingly, the room was cleaner than expected. Way cleaner than Sapnap’s that is. 

“I’ll clean up trash,” Sapnap quickly grabbed a trash bag and started getting all of the crushed monster cans and dropped them in.

“Sorry about the mess. Haven’t had a lot of time to clean this week because I’ve been working on the new Tales episode,” Karl folded his signature frog hoodie and set it aside.

“This isn’t even as messy as my room, no need to apologize,” Sapnap reassured. 

Both of them exchanged smiles and jokes from then on until he pulled out one of the drawers in the nightstand and saw a bright pink rubber… nope. Sapnap immediately shut the drawer and continued cleaning.

_ None of my business. Absolutely none.  _

Sapnap tried to not think about it, but that was only making it worse. He glanced over at Karl, who was checking out a shirt that probably wasn’t his, and quickly peeked in the drawer again. 

Yep, he was right. It was a dildo, a bright pink one too. Around 8 inches. So Karl did swing that way too… interesting. 

_ Maybe he likes me? _

Sapnap bit the inside of his cheek and gathered trash, dropping it in the white trash bag. 

_ What the fuck am I thinking, just because he swings that way doesn’t mean that he automatically likes me. That’s just rude to assume. _

He successfully forgot about it eventually and finished cleaning up trash. Karl finished putting his clothes away as well, so he started sweeping and Sapnap started to clean the tops of his desks and other surfaces.

The pair had finished cleaning Karl’s room in a short span of time and moved on to Sapnap’s room.

Karl opened the door and laughed. “Dang you were right; this is even worse than my room.”

“Shut up, Karl. You agreed to helping me,” Sapnap rolled his eyes and walked in. 

“I’ll pick up trash like you did in my room, is that fine?” Karl asked, pulling out a black trash bag from his sweatpants’ pocket.

“Sure, I’ll put away my clothes like you did,” Sapnap answered, picking up a laundry basket and setting it on his bed to start folding.

Both of them worked in silence, Karl sometimes asking where Sapnap wanted something.

“Jesus Sap, what’s with all these tissues?” Karl joked.

Sapnap looked at what Karl was referring to and quickly looked away, face hot with embarrassment. He got lonely sometimes, so what? Sometimes it was because of Karl’s… questionable noises, but whatever.

“Getting lonely now are we?” Karl giggled.

“Shut it, Karl. You probably do the same thing,” Sapnap scoffed.

“Not in the way that you would think…” Karl mumbled. If the room hadn’t been quiet then Sapnap would have heard what the other boy had said, but it was and he heard.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the brunette looked up from folding his laundry.

Karl nervously laughed, “nothing.”

Sapnap thought about pushing the question on a bit more and thought about the consequences. In the end, he decided to push it on. “No, tell me.”

“I said it’s nothing,” Karl persisted.

“Tell me,” Sapnap walked over to Karl, towering over him.

“I-I meant like I don’t do  _ that stuff _ in the way that you would think,” Karl turned his head to the wall, cheeks obviously red.

Being caught up in the moment, Sapnap tilted the shorter boy’s chin to face him. “Then in what way do you do “that stuff”?”

Karl’s eyes looked away and his lip quivered before mumbling, “...from behind.”

“Do you think of anyone while doing it?” Sapnap smirked.

“Yeah…”

“Who?”

“You.”

  
  


**Dream’s POV**

“Pay attention to me,” Dream groaned, sprawling out on George’s bed.

The brunette spun around in his chair to face the blonde and crossed his arms, along with his legs. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I’m bored and hot,” Dream grinned.

“I don’t care if you’re bored, and I beg to differ on the other statement,” George started to act cocky.

“If I’m not hot then you wouldn’t have given me a blowjob but you did-”

“Shut up, never talk about that again. I just wanted to embarrass you.”

Dream softly chuckled and checked the time on his phone, which was almost 5pm. 

“Do we have any more cleaning to do?” Dream asked.

“You mean do  _ I _ have any more cleaning to do?” George corrected.

“Yea sure,” Dream started getting tired of the other’s cocky attitude.

“No, I don’t. Can you make me dinner?” George made a pouty face with puppy eyes.

“Maybe when you get rid of that nasty little attitude before I make you,” Dream looked at George’s facial expression change from cute to embarrassed.

“Fine.” 

Dream got up from the bed and threw George a cheeky smile of satisfaction, “see, wasn’t that hard was it?”

“Make me pancakes,” George grumbled, walking out of the door.

“Only for you, sweetie cakes,” Dream teased, earning a punch from George.

Both of them were walking down the hall when they heard noises from Sapnap’s room. Dream looked at George, and he looked at him as well.

“They aren’t…” George breathed.

“Oh they are,” Dream couldn’t hold in his laugh.

George slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his laugh in, which was unsuccessful. 

The noises were becoming louder and louder, making it harder for the two to not laugh. Dream had a great idea of going right next to the closed door and moan very loudly.

When Dream moaned, it made George cringe and the noises from Sapnap’s room had disappeared.

George decided to jump in and added a loud, “Harder daddy Sapnap!”. Dream wheezed shortly after that, holding his stomach with one hand and wiping a tear with another.

After laughing for a good bit and getting yelled at by Sapnap, who was still inside of the room, Dream and George headed to the kitchen.

George sat at the island and giggled at the event that had just occurred.

“Since when were they…” George started.

Dream got out some protein powder, bisquick mix, bananas, and chunky peanut butter. “Sapnap told me he had a little crush on him a week ago or something, but I didn’t know about Karl.”

“I knew about Karl, but he didn’t know,” George added.

“How so?” Dream continued making a batter.

“Found his bright pink dildo in his dresser when I was looking for scissors,” George calmly answered.

Dream choked and splattered some pancake batter out of the bowl, making the brunette laugh. “Well that explains some stuff.”

After the pancakes were finished, Dream and George ate them, talking about video ideas for when Jimmy would get there. When they were finished, George quickly did the dishes as the conversation still went on, until it was interrupted by Sapnap walking in, Karl following not far behind him.

“So how was the session?” Dream asked, taking a sip of water.

Karl looked away in embarrassment, while Sapnap flipped him off. “I don’t want you to talk about this, ever.”

“You’re gonna be hearing about it for a while Sappy,” George smirked.

“I need food,” Karl complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I went on a short trip for a wedding of a close family friend and now I'm sore, I also didn't have any clue what to write.
> 
> I also thought you guys deserved some Karlnap so here it is ;)  
> Simps come get yalls juice


End file.
